The Great and Powerful Slayers: Next
by Belligerent Bindlestiff
Summary: After acting on Lina Inverse's parting advice, Trixie finds herself at square one after nearly being corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet. Sequel to "The Great and Powerful Slayers".
1. Crimson Beyond

Trixie Lulamoon was not having a good _week_. She'd essentially enslaved Ponyville, drawing the ire of everypony and had been thoroughly defeated once again at the hooves of Twilight Sparkle. Yet despite all of her failures, she was forgiven. She had tapped into the potent, but dark powers of the Alicorn Amulet and hadn't even noticed how easily it took control, coaxing the desire to have everypony look to her.

The showmare was aboard an airship, simply wanting to distance herself from where she nearly lost herself and from those she had hurt at the cost of her pride.

Where did Trixie go wrong? She asked herself, while looking out to the east, past the Unicorn Mountains.

The rays of light began to touch the desert on the horizon. The Dry Outpost, near Saddle Arabia, was where she acquired the Alicorn Amulet, and when she met _that_ mare. Ironically, it was aboard this very airship when Trixie last saw that sorceress.

Trixie wanted to be strong like you Lina, and now look at where it got me.

"Next stop, the Dry Outpost!" the airship's pilot yelled.

/

Trixie wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt deeply inclined to return to this place, where she stumbled once again on the road to fame.

The showmare got off the aircraft and began to walk about the small settlement. She recalled the first time she was here with Lina, when the other mare somehow detected the magic of the Alicorn Amulet, and when she returned here to buy the item.

She made her way to the outskirts of the town; beyond it just swathes of endless desert until perhaps one hit Saddle Arabia. The morning sun was already intensifying into the heat that was all too familiar with this region. For some reason, Trixie just continued going forward, not turning back to even look at the Dry Outpost.

Nopony had even taken notice that the mare had just gone off on her own, apart from the curious crew of the airship wondering where the owner of the wagon aboard their vessel had gone off to.

/

The heat was beginning to become unbearable but Trixie just continued walking, sand for miles all around and only a fleeting image of the Dry Outpost in the background could be seen.

"What is Trixie doing?!" the mare exclaimed. "Get a hold of yourself Trixie!"

She had already been on this trek, under a more forgiving morning sun, for an hour already . Now the full heat of the desert was upon her. She ran back for the outpost.

It wasn't an easy feat to be able to climb the dunes. Her hooves just weren't used to gaining traction over the sand. Over the next, particularly large, dune Trixie had over compensated for climbing over so much that she tripped and went tumbling down.

Luckily, after a moment of being disoriented, she regained her bearings and lowly got to her hooves. It was then that she noticed a blinding ray of light from the ground.

"What is this?" Trixie asked. She tried to levitate the object but it seemed to be far too heavy for telekinesis. So she approached and tried to use her hooves as well. Still the object did not move.

Trixie growled and surged her magical grasp on the item, and gave it another tug with it and her hooves. The light only intensified, which sent the showmare backward as she tried to cover her eyes.

"How dare you!" Trixie exclaimed. She then lunged at the offending object. "Trixie will break you!"

But instead of any sort of collision, the showmare passed through the shining surface.

/

Trixie felt herself fly through the air, much cooler air, and saw that there was a great deal of space between her and the ground. The showmare fell a good six feet before belly flopping on the grass below.

She struggled to get to her hooves, but found that the lengths of her legs were off, her hind legs were longer and made her awkwardly misalign her whole body. Stranger yet was the sensation she felt from her front hooves.

She could actually feel the grass beneath them. Trixie looked down to see strange, pale-colored, claws. "What the-" Trixie exclaimed and reeled into the air as she would normally have from any shocking realization. But then, as she did, her back hit the side of a tree and she felt oddly…right when she was stuck in this position.

She looked at those "claws" she had. They didn't look like much in the way of claws, not at least like a dragon's or even griffon talons. There were other things off about this body of…whatever it was she was now. She noted-

"Take that you creep!" a voice yelled, interrupting Trixie's thought. It was a voice that she thought she'd never hear again.

/Moments Before/

"It's almost too easy." A red-haired sorceress said whispering to the swordsman next to her. "I swear, these bandits are almost as dumb as you Gourry. They literally left a trail of loot leading to their hideout."

She then stretched a hand out to pick up a coin on the ground from the bushes they were hiding in.

"Lina, you say they're dumb, but they had to have noticed you doing that!" Gourry said, in an excited whisper.

"Hey, what was that!?" a gruff voiced bandit yelled. He turned to where he thought he saw movement. "Eh, was probably a squirrel." He continued with the rest of his group.

Lina and Gourry exchanged incredulous looks with each other, but remained silent to keep pace with the bandits.

Eventually, the two of them were led to an encampment in the woods. There had to be dozens of boorish looking bandits in the clearing, all surrounding a cooking fire with their ringleader sitting not far off.

Around the man were bags upon bags of gold and treasure. Most striking was the layout of his encampment, everything from furniture to treasure appeared arranged as an outdoor throne room.

"Boy, that place sure had a lot of stuff, eh boss?" the bandit from before asked.

"It sure did boys." Their leader said. "Just look at all this stuff! We'll be set for a good long while with all this!"

Lina then jumped up, cape flapping in the air, as if on cue, and landed in front of the mass of bandits.

"Wow, look at all of this loot you gathered. Aw, you shouldn't have!" Lina said.

The ringleader then stood up from his makeshift throne and yelled at the sorceress. "I don't know what a runt like you is doin here, but we ain't just gonna let you come here and say things like that!"

A few of the closest bandits brandished their weapons and edged toward Lina. The sorceress smirked and moved her hands into a position that looked like she was holding a bow and arrow.

"Flare arrow!" she said, and then a streak of fire shot into a bandit, instantly setting him ablaze.

He panicked and then ran into the group of his friends, nearly setting them on fire as well before he ran off.

The other bandits that had approached Lina recoiled and hesitated.

"You witch!" the bandit boss yelled. "What are you waiting for?" he continued yelling at his crew.

Having found new fervor, a dozen bandits moved in with their swords and various weapons pointed at Lina. She, in turn, stretched her hand in front of her and called forth another spell.

"Digger volt!" she said, and a wave of lightning shot out, electrocuting the attackers. Each one of the bandits hit by the spell dropped their weapons and their roar of battle changed into babbling of electrocution.

Despite that, however, it didn't stop the remaining ranks to push forward. But before they could reach their target, their weapons were cut into pieces by the swordsman that was lying in wait. Gourry jumped out, his blue armor catching the lights of the sun just right as to make it shimmer.

Before any of them could react, they only heard Lina yell, "Fireball!"

The spell essentially blew everyone away from the point of impact in the middle of the ranks of bandits. Those who weren't down for the count scrambled to their feet and fled. All that remained was the bandit boss, mouth agape.

"Damn you!" he yelled, pulling out a sword.

Lina merely shrugged and launched another fireball in his direction. The bandit boss panicked and grabbed a rather large bag of treasure to shield himself.

"No, the treasure!" Lina yelled, but the spell made contact with the sack and treasure exploded in every direction.

Molten coins, exploded statues, and a mirror flew into the air and into a section of the forest nearby.

"Oh, so you really want this stuff that badly do you?" the bandit boss asked.

He then dove into his piles of loot. "Haha, looks like you can't do anything to me if you want any of my stuff!"

Lina growled. "Hey, you get out of there! I worked my butt off to track you down!"

"But Lina, you said this was one of the easiest groups of bandits you ever tracked!" Gourry said.

"Shut up Gourry!" Lina exclaimed. "I'm trying to make a statement here! Anyways, for you Mr. Bandit Chief, I don't need to blow you up in order for me to deal with you!"

"Yeah, you can just leave, you little flat chested pipsqueak!"

"What was that?!" Lina said, her tone darkening. "Oh, I'm not going to let you get away now." The sorceress wore an evil grin.

The bandit boss choked back before retorting, "I knew it was a bad idea to loot that place…"

"Ray wing!" Lina said, invoking her spell.

A burst of air launched the bandit from his hiding place and high into the air.

"Fireball!" Lina said, shooting the airborne bandit with the spell, sending him careening away and immolated.

"Aiyeeee!" he screamed as he flew off into the distance.

"And take that you creep!" Lina yelled to the bandit chief in the distance. She then turned to Gourry. "Now that that's been settled, we can get to all of this treasure!"

The sorceress then went for the closest sack of treasure and began to examine its contents. "Let's see, gold, gems, the usual." She said, and sighed. "Just once, I'd like to find something a bit more interesting whenever we take down a group of bandits."

"Like a statue or something? Hey, didn't we find like a really important statue a long time ago?" Gourry asked.

Lina recalled a particular statue. It was made of orihalcum and got her involved with a plot to resurrect the darklord Shabrinigdo. A chill went down her spine.

"Eh heh, maybe nothing that interesting." Lina said.

"Well, I just remembered how you had it with you for the longest time." Gourry said. "Say, whatever happened to it anyway?"

Lina stopped, and walked over to the blonde swordsman and smacked him over the head. "You blockhead! Don't you remember anything?" she asked angrily.

Before Lina could continue berating Gourry, the both of them heard someone moving about in the trees nearby, and they both instantly turned their attention towards the sound.

Then, a woman came tumbling out of the forest, cape and hat crumpled over her form. When the woman got to her feet, Lina saw that the woman had light blue hair tied back, and aside from the suspiciously familiar hat and cape, she was completely naked.

"Lina is that you?" the woman asked.

And then it clicked for Lina. "Trixie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Gourry was at a loss for words, but held a hand over his eyes.

"And what the heck are you doing without any clothes on!?" Lina said, bolting for Trixie and immediately closing the former showmare's cape. "Sheesh, what are you doing walking around like that? You're gonna catch a cold or let some guy see you naked!"

Trixie looked down at the sorceress; she was much shorter than she remembered. "What's wrong with that?" Trixie asked. "Trixie doesn't always wear her hat and cape you know."

She then opened the cloak, exposing Lina directly to her chest.

Lina turned red and covered Trixie back up with her ape. "Quit showing off! Just keep that on until we can make you decent alright?"

"Trixie still doesn't understand, but if you _insist_." She said and followed Lina.

The sorceress then pulled off her own cape and began to rummage through the various storage pockets it concealed. "Ha, this should do it!" Lina said as she pulled out some clothes. They were a light blue woman's longsleeve shire, vest and pants with gold trim. "Here, put these on."

Trixie looked at the garments. "Do you think you can help Trixie?" She asked.

/

Lina and Trixie returned to the clearing where Gourry still stood with his eyes covered.

"You can look now Gourry." Lina said flatly to which the swordsman complied.

"Hey, I just didn't want you to get mad at me or something." Gourry said. "Especially if I said something about your friend having bigger-"

He was cut off when Lina punched him behind his head.

"I get it Gourry." Lina said, barely able to contain her contempt. "But I don't get it Trixie, why are you here?"

"Wait, who's Trixie?" Gourry asked. "…And why do I feel like I should remember that name?"

"You really don't remember Gourry?" Lina asked. "Remember that time in the desert when when you got kidnapped and we had to fight that jackal-horse monster?"

Gourry still had a blank stare.

"We were ponies." Lina said

"Oh yeah." Gourry said. "Now I remember, Trixie was that cute little blue pony with the starry hat! But she's not a pony Lina!"

Unbeknownst to Lina, Trixie blushed at the way Gourry referred to her. And for a second time, the sorceress struck the swordsman in the back of the head.

"While my friend here has trouble figuring out things, I am still curious Trixie. Why are you human?" Lina asked "I wonder if it's because you left your world. And I _still_ want to know why are you here."

Trixie shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Uhh, Trixie may have found another mirror to your world somehow. And then she fell out of a tree."

"Well then, we should probably find that mirror to get you home then?" Lina said.

Trixie then led the others to where she made her abrupt introduction with this world. Just as they cleared the tree line, Trixie spoke. "Well, it would look like Trixie fell out of the mirror in that tree."

And as if by fate a gust of wind blew and shook the mirror free of the branches and sent it crashing to the ground. Everyone grimaced and flinched when the mirror shattered.

Lina then moved with her arms bent at her sides towards the debris and then turned around. "Well, how about I show you around?"


	2. Blood That Flows

Blood That Flows

It was a strange place to be gathered. Furniture strewn about in the middle of the forest. The three sitting around a cooking fire amid luxurious chairs in an outdoor "mansion".

"Is this normal for you in your world?" Trixie asked. "To just live outside without a roof?"

Lina looked puzzled. "Oh this? No, Gourry and I just cleared out some bandits from here." She said. "By the looks of it, they must have hit a really high end place to get all of this stuff."

She turned to the swordsman. "That reminds me. Gourry, get started on dinner will you? It's your turn to cook. These bandits have got to have something to cook around here."

"On it Lina!" Gourry replied as he sprang up to search the bounty.

The sun was beginning to set, and Lina took the time to continue her inquiry of Trixie's presence on this world. "So what gives?" she asked. "You don't look particularly excited to see me, and usually those are people _I have_ thrown a fireball at."

Trixie frowned and spoke, "Your advice did not do Trixie well. Not in the slightest! She wanted to get more power, she even toiled on a rock farm for weeks to be able to afford the final piece in her plans to best that Twilight Sparkle once and for all!" The former showmare had stood up with a fist in the air.

"But it wasn't to be. Trixie was foiled in the end by a simple trick and worse yet, she'd been controlled by the very powers she used!" she said.

Lina squinted her eyes and bent her neck before slowly asking, "Martina?"

"Who?" Trixie replied.

"Nevermind." Lina said, waving her hand. "But just hold up for a moment. You said a whole lot that confused me back there. What was this about being controlled by the power you used?"

"Trixie acquitted the alicorn amulet from a shopkeeper at the Dry Outpost. With it, she had the power to defeat Twilight Sparkle in a magic duel."

Lina pinched the bridge of her nose. "So that was the dark presence I felt when we walked at the outpost." She said. "Why would you go after something like that after I specifically said not to?"

Trixie leaned forward. "You were the one that said if I saw a way to get stronger, I should take it. And that's exactly what Trixie did!" She then sunk back into her chair, with half laden eyes.

"But a lot of good that did. It made Trixie almost do terrible things. She took over a town and put a bubble keeping everypony out."

"Yeah, dark magic will do that." Lina said. "And it's easy to let being powerful go to your head too. Unless you're me of course."

Trixie raised a brow at Lina.

"Come on! You've seen what I can do." Lina said. "Not just anyone can wield the Dragon Slave and still maintain the maturity and poise I have." She turned to her partner. "Hey Gourry, hurry up already, I'm starving here!"

"Of course." Trixie said.

"Well, it seems to me that you tried to take the shortcut to getting stronger, but that doesn't mean anything if you can't control your powers." Lina said. "Luckily for you, you've got on the best around to teach you. A sorcery genius no less. Just don't ask me to teach you the Dragon Slave, OK?"

"Trixie isn't looking to be powerful anymore." She said lamenting.

"Jeez, you've been gloomy ever since I saw you again." Lina said. "Whatever happened to, 'The Great and Powerful Trixie!'?" Lina had stood up with a leg on her chair.

"She never had a great hold over actual magic, just the stage variety." Trixie said. "Now Trixie isn't even sure if she can manage that anymore."

Lina scowled. "Look, did anyone get hurt when you under the amulet's influence?"

Trixie shook her head.

"I've known plenty of times when a fireball spell was miscast by some newbie and it got people hurt." Lina said. "But I'm not gonna let you be one of those people who run away from magic because they're scared of it. _Especially_ stage magic. AND BESIDES, you said you wanted to become more powerful, and I'm going to help you."

Trixie looked at Lina with a renewed sense of hope.

"In exchange for you working for me!" Lina said.

"Soup's ready!" Gourry said, bringing back three bowls of their meal.

"Great, I've been dying of hunger over here!" Lina said, and began to wolf down the stew.

Trixie looked at her bowl. It smelled amazing and she couldn't help but dig in. Without her horn to levitate the utensil, she'd have to use this new claw on her foreleg…arm? Her new appendages worked similarly to the way hooves grabbed everyday items, so holding onto a spoon required little effort.

It was a savory mix of flavors. Since Trixie hadn't eaten for the better part of the day, she welcomed anything right now. There was, however, a new flavor in this stew, one that was quite off. It wasn't sort of the savory nature of a mushroom, but with a different texture.

"This food is fantastic! Trixie has never had anything quite like this." Trixie said.

Lina, while in the midst of slurping down her bowl of soup, suddenly went still. "Say Trixie, have you ever had beef stew?" she slowly asked.

"What's beef? Trixie asked, having just eaten through more than half of her portion.

"Oh, its cow meat." Gourry said, with a finger to his chin. "but I guess since cow meat sounds weird, beef sounds better."

Lina turned to him and glared, only for moments later to hear Trixie let out a blood curdling scream.

Trixie threw her bowl into the air. "I ate meat?!" she exclaimed. "Trixie ate a cow!? She's no griffon! For shame! If the ponies back in Equestria found out about this, there'd never be a way for her to return!"

"Well, technically we still don't know if there is a way to send you home." Lina said. "But either way, as long as your with us, you're going to be seeing us eat a lot of meat."

"Well, Trixie isn't too bothered with others eating it, but to eat it herself," Trixie shuddered. "Brrr, that's another story."

"Let's see." Gourry said, bringing out a sack of food. "Something that doesn't have meat. Bread, cheese, tomatoes."

"That will do." Trixie said, taking the bag. "A sandwich will do."

/

After they had eaten, Lina had set down her fifth bowl of stew; something that still horrified Trixie was the sheer amount of food the sorceress could eat, aside from the fact that she'd actually eaten some of it.

"So Trixie," Lina said. "What do you say? Do you want to learn from _The_ Lina Inverse? Or are you just going to sit there? Because honestly, I've got things to do, treasures to claim, and enemies to defeat. So I could really care less if you join or not, but I could really use a personal assistant though.

"For Trixie, there really wasn't much of an option now. With the mirror that would send her home in pieces, she'd probably need to get accustomed to this world and quick. While Lina was not the most pleasant person to be around, she did know who to use magic and at least she'd gain learn something from this proclaimed sorcery genius.

"Deal!" Trixie said, holding a fist towards Lina.

The sorceress then extended her own hand and opened Trixie's fist into a handshake. "Great!" you can start by cleaning up here!" Lina said.

Trixie looked around the campfire. Somehow the three of them managed to create an extensive mess. She let out a sigh.

/

In the morning, Trixie was already put to work again, Lina had begun sorting through the bandit's bounty. "Alright Gourry, get started on loading a cart up." She said.

Trixie looked on as Gourry moved many heavy looking items and placed them on one of the bandit's carts. He moved almost effortlessly with a treasure chest in his arms.

She remembered that brief encounter with him when he was an earth pony. How firmly built he was, how confidently he used his blade. In a way, him turning back into a human hardly changed his handsomeness.

He certainly wasn't the brightest pony, or human, but Trixie felt there was something about him.

"Hey Trixie!" Gourry said. "How about passing me that stuff near you to load up?"

The former mare realized that she had been idle for a great while before she reset and handed Gourry what she had been carrying over.

"So you're going to learn magic from Lina, huh?" Gourry asked. "You know, she's pretty strong, so you're probably going to get strong like her from all that training. Well, unless you make her angry, then she gets _really_ scary." He continued, while smiling.

"But I don't think you'll do that!" Gourry then picked up the cart by its shaft and pulled it.

"Right." Trixie said, trying to recover from the swordsman's mixed speech.

When they caught up with Lina, the sorceress had just about ransacked every last piece of furniture that the bandits had in their makeshift living space. "Well, we've pretty much have got everything we need." Lina said. "Now we just got to get to town and sell this loot."

/

The three travelers made their way down the first path that connected with the forest. Lina carried herself at a leisurely pace with Gourry behind her, who seemed to hardly be troubled by the cart he was towing.

Trixie found it odd, that she herself was moving at a brisk pace on only two legs. It hadn't been a full day in this human body and she'd already become accustomed to walking.

"Alright then." Lina said. "First lesson: What is the most basic of fire spells?"

Trixie had seen Lina use fire attacks during the Aneighbus incident." Is it a fireball?" Trixie asked.

Lina then began to charge magic into her hands until a glow of yellow light concentrated itself. Then, in a quick motion, she chucked the spell directly at Trixie. "Heads up!" Lina said.

Trixie didn't have any time to react, apart from falling to the ground with her arms over her head. However, instead of fiery pain or death, Trixie only felt a slight bit of warmth just above her.

"Come on Trixie." Lina said. "Don't you remember that time back at the inn? I heated up the bath with a weaker version of the fireball spell."

Trixie looked up to see a floating orb above her.

"This is a light spell that uses the smallest amount of fire magic to create light." Lina said "There are other types of light spells, but the one you see here is more like a candle."

Trixie stood up and reached for the floating orb. "Trixie can feel it. It's like a small flame."

"So have you ever cast a light spell before?" Lina asked.

"Yes, it's one of the first spells a unicorn learns." Trixie replied. "But Trixie doesn't have a horn anymore."

"Yeah, but I didn't have hands when I was in your world and I could still cast my spells." Lina said. "You just need to try to cast it differently."

Trixie remembered what it felt like to channel magic into her horn, but instead sent the energy towards her hands. To her surprise, her hands became encased in the same purple aura her horn would have cast.

Light began to focus into small spheres at the ends of her hands.

"Wow, I've never seen it done like that by a beginner." Lina said. "Each of your fingers has a small point of light. While that does look interesting, it's better to concentrate your magic into a single point."

Lina held up a finger and it began to glow with power. "I recommend your index finger."

"Index finger?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, this one." Lina said, making a circle with hers. "It's the focus for most types of spells you cast. I suspect it's the same way for you unicorns." She then turned the energy into a small flame.

"Now try to do the same with your light magic." Lina said.

Trixie then pulled the energy she was using from each of her fingers and began to direct it to where Lina told her to. All of the light focused on her left index finger. Trixie stared at the glowing point. She'd never been able to inspect it this closely as her horn was above her eyes whenever she used magic before.

"A lefty huh?" Lina asked. "Well, now that you've got this spell channeled, see if you can send it outward."

Trixie then shot the spell forward and glowing ball of light moved straight ahead of the group.

"So now, you've got a basic grip on preparing a spell." Lina said. "Now you need to make your light spell into a fire spell. For that, you need to understand a few things about black, or destruction magic."

"Black magic?" Trixie asked with hesitancy. "Isn't that dark magic?"

"Not necessarily." Lina said. "It's more along the vein of destruction, like I originally said. It's just that it's easier to say 'black magic'. Need something blown up? Use black magic!" Lina pointed her finger at a rock and not a second later a small fireball collided with it and shattered it.

"Need healing? Use white magic!" Lina said, and then weaved her magic into a glowing sweep of ethereal force around Trixie.

"Want to harness the elements around you? Use shamanism!" Lina said, then putting her hand to the ground and causing a small chunk of the earth to sprout up.

Trixie still wore a look of confusion.

"Okay, so it's something I noticed when I went to your world." Lina said. "Normally, black magic relies on using negative feelings and energy to use. But when I was a pony, there was a different source for my spells. It was like magical energy was everywhere. I didn't need to channel it from the usual sources."

"Not that it was easy to use them in the first place. " Lina said, pointing with her hand in a matter of fact manner.

"So what does this all mean for Trixie?" Trixie asked.

"Well, you're going to need to learn to draw power from all those negative feelings, for fire spells, anger just about does the trick." Lina said. "There are almost always people angry about something. Give it a try."

Trixie looked at another ball of light she had formed on her finger. She then began to think about the indignities she'd suffered, and most of all that feeling he had when she was first driven out of Ponyville.

"No." Lina said. "I can see it in your face. _You're_ not supposed to get angry. You need to feel the energy around you for it."

As they continued walking, Trixie was trying to feel for the angry energy Lina was talking about. There was magic around her in this world just like in Equestria, but it felt so different. It felt wild and chaotic. It reminded her of the a similar feeling when she passed near the Everfree forest near Ponyville.

Once again, her fingertip had a light glowing upon it, but she began to see it change into a small flame. "Ahhh!" Trixie yelped.

Lina stared flatly at her.

"Eh heh heh." Trixie laughed. "Right." she then refocused her magic and continued to practice using fire magic.

/

About an hour further of traveling, the group was met by what appeared to be a small contingence of soldiers. They stopped directly in front of the trio, forcing Lina and company to stop in their tracks.

"By order of Lord Nexpanor, identify yourselves!" the captain of the group said as he stepped forward.

"Hey, what gives?" Lina asked indignantly. "Can't a bunch of mercenaries just get to town?" she muttered to herself.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions." The captain said. "We need to keep this area safe from bandits."

"Oh, is that all?" Lina asked. "Well, then you'll be happy to know that they've been dealt with. So how's about a reward for saving you the trouble of finding them?

The captain wore a look of shock. "A reward? You're under arrest for interfering on official Nexpanor business!"

"What the heck?" Lina asked incredulously. "What kind of soldiers are you all?" We just did you a favor by getting rid of those bandits! Who wants bandits around?"

Lina's eyes then widened a bit in realization before turning to a glare.

"So you took care of them eh?" the captain said. "Well, that just makes thing easier then I can assume all of those items came from the bandit group?"

"What's it to you? Lina asked. "Are you going to pay us for recovering this stuff?"

"That's none of your concern." The captain said. "Those are Nexpanor goods."

"Did they steal them from you?" Lina asked. "You should be nice enough to pay us for getting them back to you!"

"Hmm." The captain scoffed.

"Oh, so it's an arrangement you had then?" Lina asked. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Trixie looked at the Captain and at Lina during this exchange. _"Soldiers that make deals like this? Why would they associate themselves with bandits?"_ she thought.

"I suppose if my lord sees it fit, I can make sure you'll be handsomely rewarded." The captain said.

"On second thought." Lina said. "I think I'll try to see who'll buy this stuff for a higher price. Gotta keep my options open." She smiled and then called out to Gourry.

"Gourry, get ready. Trixie, get on the cart!" Lina and Trixie then jumped aboard.

"Now, don't be foolish." The captain said. "You've got nowhere to go and I've got my men in your way. You can't get around us!"

"Let's go Gourry!" Lina yelled.

The swordsman then made a dash forward. Several spearmen pointed their weapons at the oncoming cart. Trixie just braced herself for the worst. Gourry wasn't a pegasus, and even then a lone pegasus wouldn't be able to lift a load this large over that many soldiers.

"Ray wing!" Lina invoked, and a burst of air pushed everyone high into the air.

Trixie remembered the time Lina jumped off an airship and used this spell and forced her to hold on for dear life, impressive since Lina moved through the air without wings. But to bring this whole cart like this was nothing short of amazing.

Lina wasn't finished quite yet. As soon as the cart cleared the soldiers, Lina made her way to the back of the cart. She had her right arm raised and a faint, blue glow in the palm of her hand. Trixie wondered if this was another light spell, but then saw the spell take shape.

It looked as if Lina had conjured a giant icicle in her hand. "Freeze arrow!" She then launched it downward at the soldiers, and when it hit, it encased them all in ice.

"Yeah, try and stop us now!" Lina yelled, taunting the captain.

The cart landed with a clunk, but remained intact. Gourry landed otherwise okay and continued to pull the cart after Trixie and Lina disembarked. The group continued down the path without any further interruptions.


	3. Buried

Buried

They'd finally made their way to the first sign of a city after a few hours down the path. It wasn't an impressive location, like Sayruun, but this place could be forgiven since it wasn't a central magic capital.

Trixie looked on in awe at her first human city, only to realize it was almost exactly what she'd expect from an average town in Equestria, except with humans going about their day.

"Alright then, let's get tow work!" Lina said, jumping off the cart and stretching. "We've got loads to sell and I've got things to magically launder..er..I mean _improve_. But first, let's get something to eat!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Gourry said, allowing the handles of the cart to hit the ground.

"Well Trixie," could you be a good assistant and bring that cart into town with us?" Lina asked. "After all, Gourry was good enough to hike it all the way over here."

"Yes Lina." Trixie hesitantly said and then set about picking up the handles and began to move, but she should only manage a few paces before she dropped them.

"What?" Lina asked. "Don't tell me you can't carry the cart even a few measly steps?" The sorceress turned around to frown at Trixie, but instead of seeing someone struggling to move the cart, she only saw the look of worry coming from the former mare.

"What's wrong Trixie?" Gourry asked.

Trixie just couldn't believe what she saw, horses. They were different from the ponies back home. They were tied to posts, ridden by humans, and not doing much else apart from just being…there.

"Lina," Trixie said trying to find words.

"Look Trixie, horses around here aren't like you or your friends back home. They're just animals over here. We use them for work and to travel." Lina slowly approached Trixie. "Are you going to be okay?"

Trixie nodded.

Lina patted Trixie on the shoulder. "Good, I'd hate to have my newest apprentice freak out on me in less than one day. Well, at least that's better than the last time." Lina shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"Nevermind." Lina said. " _She_ was a different story. All I need you to do is hold it together if you're going to be casting spells around me."

/

They had already sat down for their next meal, Lina and Gourry immediately began ordering multiple portions of food off the menu while, Trixie resigned herself to bread and soup. Everything else just seemed to include meat. Compared to her bowl of lentils and bread, the meat filled dishes that Lina and Gourry had looked much more extravagant.

Their food _did_ smell tantalizing as well. _No! Trixie must not! It's horrible!_ She resigned herself to her meal as Lina and Gourry scarfed down their food.

Trixie wondered to herself. _This is absolutely frightening. Will eating meat make Trixie more grotesque like these two?_ But upon looking at the other patrons, they all seemed relatively normal with the same types of dishes. _Great, Trixie is stuck with lunatics._

"Alright Trixie." Lina said, her mouth still full of food. "Let's see what you can do. "Hot soup is the best kind of soup, even if it's only a lentil soup, so how about you try and heat up that bowl in front of you."

Trixie put her spoon down and looked at her food. _Truth be told Lina, Trixie is fine with her soup as is, but if you want her to show how much she's learned…_ Trixie concentrated a small sphere of warm light on her fingertip. She then moved it to the soup.

Had it been a wooden bowl, she would not have tried this, but she suspected Lina knew the same. The last thing she needed to do was accidentally start a fire here. She let a tiny ball of flame release from her finger and enter the soup.

The liquid bubbled slightly from the heat and steam began to rise from the bowl as if it had just left the kitchen.

"Nice one Trixie." Lina said.

Trixie picked up her spoon and resumed eating. The moment she ate a spoonful, she was met with the intense heat of soup that was _too_ fresh. "Ahh!" Trixie yelped after nearly scalding her moth off.

"Oh, I guess you heated it up a bit too much." Lina said. "Well, now's a great time for you to get a lesson on ice spells."

Lina had set her silverware down to begin the lesson; Gourry had stopped momentarily to observe Lina begin another lesson but then continued working on his meal.

"So the thing about fire magic is that almost any third rate wizard can do the more basic fire spells. But why are they so easy to cast, you might be wondering." Lina said. "Well it all comes down to knowing what fire and heat are."

Lina took a large swig of her drink.

"Everyone knows that when you burn something, you're making it release heat and energy, but what takes so many people , even magic users to get their heads around, is that ice spells are more cold than ice."

"Alright Trixie, here's how it goes." Lina said after taking another bite of her food. "Take your magic and concentrate it the same way you did with the fire spell."

Reluctantly, Trixie concentrated her magic once more. "Okay, but Trixie still doesn't understand what you're getting at."

"Cold is what you have without heat around." Lina said.

Trixie examined the magic she was focusing. "So, is Trixie supposed to make the energy leave?" She tried to make the fire disperse, but the spell only went back to its original light form.

"Do you remember what I said about what it takes to use black magic?" Lina asked.

"Yes."

"Well, just like anger in this world fuels fire spells, you need to use sad energies to cast cold or ice spells." Lina held out her hand to show a sphere of magic forming that glowed a bright blue.

Trixie looked at her hand and began to concentrate. _Sadness_. She thought. _Trixie has been sad plenty of times._ She remembered those moments after every "defeat" when she had to pick up the pieces.

Then there was that latest low, in the desert, wandering listlessly for the longest time, and despite the heat of the day setting in she remembered how cold she felt on the inside.

 _It's not you that needs to be sad, Trixie._ She thought and then felt around for the same sadness of others around her.

The light on her finger then shifted from white to bright blue and the air around her finger grew noticeably colder. She moved the light to the bowl of hot soup, and almost instantly, the mixture returned to the way it was moments before her first shot of magic.

Trixie took her spoon and had another mouthful of soup.

"Back to where it needs to be?" Lina asked.

"Yes." Trixie said.

"So I'd guess just about now that you must be a bit terse with me for not teaching you the really dangerous stuff from the get go." Lina said "Well, it's all a part of the training!" Even with little scenarios like this, you'd be surprised how useful back magic can be."

"It doesn't have to always be about blowing things up." Lina said.

"But isn't that what you do all the time Lina?" Gourry asked after swallowing another helping of his food.

"Shut up Gourry, I'm trying to make a point here!" Lina yelled back. She then turned back to Trixie. "My point is that all these upstart wizards and sorceresses think they've got to use the biggest spells. You gotta know the small spells as well as the big ones."

"Oh, that won't be a problem for Trixie then." She said. "She doesn't really need to learn how to use the dangerous ones."

Lina gave Trixie an odd look as the former mare only silently returned to her meal after that statement. "Well, just because you want to play it safe, doesn't mean you're ready anyways. Besides, you've only learned the basics; you haven't even learned an actual spell."

/

After the meal, the group went about town selling items that Lina and Gourry had relieved the bandits of. It astonished Trixie how much of a glib tongue Lina had when it came to convincing shop keeps into buying her items.

Lina was not anywhere as brash as she was when speaking to Gourry, yet the merchants bought the act as easily as they bought the goods.

 _You're good with magic, Lina, Trixie can give you credit for that. But Trixie can do this a lot better._ She thought.

"So what do you say?" Lina asked the newest shopkeeper. "Fifteen gold per gem?"

"Well, I don't know, seems like an awful lot, even if it _is_ a magic gem." The merchant said.

She'd only been watching Lina's negotiations for the better part of the day, but she decided to toss her hat into the financial fray. This was her chance to show her worth.

Trixie had only been standing idly by in the shop as Lina had haggled, and then she made her move. She turned around and spoke to both of them. "Fifteen gold?" Trixie said interrupting.

"If you ask Trixie, these gems are worth far more than that!" she spoke using her stage voice. "Why, enchanted gems are very hard to come by. How does a hundred for all five sound?" the former showmare said.

Lina turned at Trixie with a puzzled look, but didn't let on to being surprised.

"Trixie would easily pay good money for enchanted gemstones. They simply take such a long time to create, but Trixie is always in need of the highest caliber magic gems. She can't spend all day making her own." She moved over to Lina and asked for a gemstone to examine.

"Oh yes, you can see these runes were crafted with precision and care!" Trixie said. As more patrons in the market began to trickle into the shop out of curiosity. "The Frugal and Deal Seeking Trixie knows a good deal when she sees one."

"25 gold per gem!" the shopkeeper said.

"Looks like you're out of luck there Trixie." Lina said, turning to the shop keep. "This guy's put a better offer than you have.

"Very well." Trixie said. "Trixie concedes this contest." And vanished in a puff of smoke.

Lina, after having made the exchange, departed from the shop. "Pleasure doing business with you!" when she was outside, she saw a surely Trixie leaning against a post.

"Not bad." Lina said, complimenting Trixie. "You helped rack up some extra money there. I could have sworn that he wasn't almost gonna go for that deal. I didn't know you were in the swindling business."

"Trixie is no mere charlatan. It's all about the ability to astound!" Trixie said.

"Still though, you were pushing it." Lina said.

"You just need to know your audience." Trixie said. "It wasn't the merchant Trixie was trying to impress, but the crowd that needed convincing." She adjusted her cloak and hat as they walked.

"He's the one who'd have to save face in front of all those potential customers." Trixie said. "By the way, what _did_ all those gems do anyways?"

"Oh, just a few enhancement spells that affect the person carrying it around, like a little bit of strength, nothing crazy like the things I wear." Lina said and then subconsciously laid her hands on the talisman on her gloves.

"Well, it been a busy day, I'd say it's about time we relax for a bit. You did pretty good today Trixie." Lina said, slapping her new associate on the back.

/

Later at an inn. The group had checked in and had begun to prepare for an evening of relaxation. The two ladies were in their quarters while Gourry had taken up lodging separately, as Lina always had it go.

"It's been such a long time since I've been to a hot spring." Lina said. "Roughing it out in the wilderness really takes its toll, and a girl's got to have some down time once in a while."

She was readying to leave in a towel, when she heard Trixie begin to complain. "Agh! The floor is so cold! Why is everything so cold?!" The illusionist stepped out of the dress room stark naked, clutching herself in order to stay warm.

"Hey, we might be going to the springs, but that doesn't mean you can just march on over then with nothing on!" Lina said indignantly and then threw a towel at Trixie.

After putting it on, Trixie still appeared uncomfortable. "Trixie is still cold, what good will this do?"

Lina opened the door and the two of them made their way into the hall towards the springs. It was at that moment as well when Gourry had exited his room to enter the male section of the springs.

Trixie could only stare on at the swordsman with only a towel on. _Oh my, He's not even a pony, but he's built like a draft horse._ She thought as Gourry passed by. She followed right behind him as he was passed through into the springs.

"Whoa there." Lina said. "You can't just go in there with guys….right, pony culture. Look Trixie, I don't know exactly what kind of rules you have over in Equestria, but here, guys and gals don't bathe together.

"Oh! Trixie was just a tad curious was all." She said. "It's strange that your males feel the need to hide themselves."

Lina grabbed Trixie by the ear. "Come on!" The ladies' side is over here!"

/

After sinking into the water, Lina sighted from the superheated bliss. "Ahh, now that's the stuff."

Trixie had joined not seconds later and was keenly delighted from the hot water. "Mmm, the water feels so much different without Trixie's coat." She said. "It's wonderful."

"Yeah, days of adventuring always end best with a visit to the springs." Lina said. "The heat really works the kinks out of your sore joints."

"It's so lovely." Trixie said.

"And don't get me started on my feet." Lina said. "Miles of walking with even the best shoes still takes a toll."

"Trixie agrees, she can't understand why she's so tired after only a few miles of walking. Maybe its because of human legs?" She asked, musing.

"I think that pretty much sums it up." Lina said, reclining back in the water.

"Trixie would never have had such a problem on hooves instead of these." She raised a foot over the surface of the water and wiggled her toes. "And then there are these things." She brought her hands above the surface of the water.

"Well, it helps in spellcasting." Lina said "You can literally get a feel for the energy around you and can even tell when someone else is casting magic."

"Oh, Trixie gets it." She said. "Unicorns are usually only sensitive to magic through their horns."

"Well, you're a quick learner at least." Lina said. "Did you ever get any formal training or something?"

Trixie shifted a bit in the water. "Well, Trixie did go to a school for gifted unicorns." She said.

"Wow, really?" Lina asked, moving closer towards the former unicorn. "What sort of things did they teach you there? You didn't happen to learn any spells that turned things into gold did you?"

By this point, Lina was right in Trixie's face, which unnerved the showmare. "Um, no." Trixie replied. "She sort have didn't finish school."

"Are you kidding me?" Lina asked, exasperated, and slumped into the water. "What happened? You don't strike me as the type that wouldn't be able to learn her stuff."

"Trixie," she said with hesitation. "never studied. So she ended up fulfilling her other life's dream and taking to the road as a performer!" Trixie had her arm outstretched to emphasize her passion for the stage.

"That didn't look like it turned out well for you." Lina said flatly. "Now you're at what you called rock bottom, and you're working as my assistance/apprentice, trying to make a new life as a sorceress."

Trixie only slumped back from the deflated boast, but managed to recover. "Well, there are some perks to this career change."

"Hey, don't think that because you just so happen to be at a nice hot spring with me will mean that I'm going to take it easy on you." Lina said. "I expect you to work on our laundry tomorrow."

"Yes, of course Trixie will." She said, partially paying no mind to the threat.

"And let's not forget, I could always use someone to take inventory of all my treasure and supplies." Lina said with a finger to her chin. "Now that I think about it, can you even write?"

"Of course Trixie is literate!" she said, fuming. "She went to school before the one for gifted unicorns! Why she could use her horn to write notes so quickly-oh..." Trixie put a hand above her head in memory of the lost limb.

"How _does_ one write? With their mouth, oh that's going to be a chore."

Lina blinked. "No, of course not. You use your hands to hold a pen of course!"

"Is that so?" Trixie asked

"It's sort of like pointing with your finger, except you're holding your pen between these two fingers." Lina said while bringing together her finger and thumb into a pinching motion. Sort of like how you held that spoon earlier."

Trixie began playing around with her own fingers, noting their precision. "Humans are so strange. Hands are also very weird. Everything is just so sensitive for humans."

"And then there are these things." Trixie said while unabashedly holding her chest. "They're perhaps the strangest things of all."

Lina scowled.

"They're just so heavy and make Trixie feel strange when moving. And Trixie wonders, why are yours not nearly as large as hers?"

Lina muttered a short curse. "Don't worry about it Trixie." She said.

"It's just like when you clammed up about your tiny horn when you were a unicorn." Trixie said. "Could it be that…" There was a great silence between the two of them.

"Is Trixie indeed just as marvelous and beautiful as a human just as she was as a pony?" she asked excitedly.

Lina growled. "Ugh. That's it, I'm going to bed." Flinging her arms in the air and left Trixie alone.

"You know, she gets really angry when you bring up her chest." Gourry's voice came from the other side of the partition of the hot springs.

Trixie gasped. "Were you listening in on us?" she asked.

"No, I usually don't listen in on Lina, but when she gets angry I sort of start to pay attention. Just in case she's in trouble or something."

Trixie played around with the water a bit. "So, if Trixie may ask, what is it that you do besides adventure off with Lina?"

"I'm her guardian for the most part." Gourry replied.

"Guardian?" Trixie asked.

"Oh! Not like her parents or anything!" Gourry said hastily. "No, I just pretty much go wherever she goes. The best part has to be the food."

 _He's so oblivious._ Trixie thought. She turned her head and sunk into the water. _Oh well, better make the most of this._ She closed her eyes and let the water work its magic on her tired body. _It's so different, but it feels nice. Ugh, Trixie is going to freeze the moment she gets out. Oh how she longs for her beautiful azure coat._

"So, are you like sad or something?" Gourry hesitantly asked.

Trixie's eyes blinked open, caught off guard by the question. "Whatever do you mean? She asked.

"Well, you seemed pretty excited the last time we saw you. " Gourry said. "You wanted Lina to teach you how to use magic like she does. But you've been mostly gloomy since we met you again. I thought you'd be excited to find Lina.

 _Trixie's magic almost hurt ponies back home. She wanted to be stronger…_ "Trixie is perfectly fine learning magic the way she is now!" she exclaimed. "Eh heh, what Trixie means is that she will become as powerful as Lina in due time."

"Hey, you remind me of a friend of mine." Gourry said. "Her name is Sylphiel. She was so scared of using spells, but man can she make a good stew." He then sighed, lamenting its tastiness.

Trixie was still afraid, as much as this girl Gourry had described, possibly more so. Only some time earlier, she had shown real enthusiasm to learn Lina's spells. Certainly, any one of them would have been enough to have defeated Twilight Sparkle in a duel.

 _But how far would have I gone? Any one of Lina's spells had the ability to evoke a swath of destruction. Would she have let that power control her just like the Alicorn Amulet?_

She once again shifted in the water to try to shake off the uncomfortable feeling.

"Okay, so maybe Trixie is a bit afraid of using magic now." She said.

"Really?" Gourry asked. "What happened?"

"It was Trixie's latest and greatest." She spoke with a confident tone until the last word. "blunder." Silence followed and the only the idle movements of water could be heard.

"Trixie thought she could be more powerful than that Twilight Sparkle if only she had the Alicorn Amulet, but she almost ended up as a monster because of it. The amulet only made her want more power."

"So what happened?" Gourry asked.

"Of all things, she was tricked by illusions and slight of hoof. Thankfully though, they got the amulet away from Trixie."

"Sounds pretty scary." Gourry said. "Lina told me I got brainwashed a while back and had to fight against our friends."

"It's not really the same." Trixie said. "But she gets what you're saying. She's okay now."

"But if you got really strong from than Apricot Amulet with magic, why do you need Lina to teach you spells?" Gourry asked.

It was true, she used things far more complex that heat and cold magic. She was turning young colts into foals and old fogies with her magic. She _knew_ how that magic worked, but even just thinking about it hit Trixie with a wave of cold chills.

There was a darkness there that connected itself with the magic. _There's somepony or something in my head, wanting me to go back to those spells._ Trixie thought. "Every time Trixie thinks about the magic she used before, there's something…there, that terrifies her.

"So is that why you're scared of magic?" Gourry asked.

"Trixie still has her fears." She said while moving her fingers in the water. "But those are just performance jitters. Trixie will show you all yet how she'll be great and powerful again! Yes, Trixie will learn the secrets Lina Inverse will teach her and then she'll return to Equestria better than ever!"

Trixie had stood up in determination from her speech, pointing a finger outward as she assumed a performer's pose.

"Oh, it's so cold without Trixie's coat." She said with a shiver.


	4. Stream of Time

Stream of Time

The next morning, Trixie awoke to Lina staring out of the inn's window.

"Oh good, you're awake. You can get started on the laundry." Lina said. "There's a washtub and board in the room, Gourry's already left his stuff here so you just need to take everything else out and get started.

Trixie looked over Lina's appearance. She wore only a basic yellow tunic and green pants. She looked at the clothes and saw the cloak Lina normally wore hanging on the rack. Oddly enough, the only thing she kept were her talismans around her neck and wrists.

"Are those talisman special to you Lina?" Trixie asked.

Lina broke her gaze from outside the window to examine her talisman. "Yeah, they sort of are." She replied.

"Trixie remembers you not having them the last time." She said.

"Yeah, I bought these from a really powerful monster a while back." Lina said. "They've given me a huge boost in magic power."

Trixie fumbled out of bed. _Is she really that crazy?_ _What if it takes over?_ She thought. Trixie got to her feet, "Trixie will get started on the laundry." Leaving a very confused Lina in the room.

/

As it turned out, humans had a great deal of clothing to wash, which frustrated Trixie a bit more than it should have. She was used to keeping a few extra cloaks and hats clean. And she _may_ have had a dress somewhere in the wagon, but that was only for special occasions.

Shirts socks, pants, and undergarments were among the many articles that were a part of her chore. _There's almost as much underwear as there is the other clothes!_ Trixie thought to herself.

She grabbed another article to wash against the board, a smaller, daintier piece. _Normally, ponies only wear such pieces to be provocative for their special somepony._ She stopped scrubbing momentarily. _But if Lina and Gourry weren't with each other, then why do they have so much underwear?_

Trixie looked up towards the inn and wore a look of concern. _Are they the sort to go on escapades when in town?_ She grasped tightly at the current article she was holding. Trixie looked at it and her cheeks heated.

"You mind telling me why your roughing up my delicate laundry?" Lina asked non chalantly.

Trixie screamed and dropped the pink piece of clothing into the water. "Oh, no reason!" she said, gathering her composure.

"Anyways." Lina said. "We won't be having to wait for them to dry, I've got a time saver for this type of chore."

Lina stood next to Trixie and towards the pieces of clothing Trixie had hung to dry. One hand glowed orange while her other made a motion behind it. A gust of air blew past her orange hand and towards the clothes.

"A little black magic and shamanism." Lina said, as warm air passed through the clothing. "See? Black magic isn't all _that_ bad, it's pretty useful." She proceeded to dry all of the clothing. "When you're done here, we've got places to go and lots of treasure to find." Lina's stomach then growled in protest. "But let's get something to eat first."

/

The group had gathered at the inn's dining area for breakfast.

"Oh happy day, there are eggs on the menu!" Trixie said. "Trixie was worried there wouldn't be anything else on the menu with flavor." And she happily dug into her meal, paying no mind to the gargantuan feast that Gourry and Lina were attacking.

 _Trixie is not going to ask what those tube looking foods are. Better to keep her appetite._ There was also this world's bacon that she was advised to not order. But all in all, she took solace in being able to enjoy a meal this much.

She looked at her glass of juice and began practicing her magic once more. Trixie put down her fork and began concentrating magic into her index finger. Just as it had before with the soup, it began to glow a soft blue. She then dimmed its power and touched the glass.

The vessel didn't shatter; rather the glass began to have condensation appear on it. Trixie then grabbed it, noting its chilled stage, and enjoyed her handiwork.

"Well," Lina said through a mouthful of food. "looks like you're learning some control with your magic. You didn't just turn the juice into a block of ice."

The server nervously came up to the table with paper in his hands. "Excuse me, but you asked for something to write with, right?" he asked.

Lina swallowed her food. "Yeah, just put those things on the table."

The waiter left the group before he could witness any more gorging.

"Alright." Lina said, after scarfing down another helping of breakfast. "You should probably get used to writing Trixie. I can't have you lobbing dangerous spells if you're clumsy with your hands." She had already begun stabbing multiple pieces of food with her fork. "So why don't you try your hand at it?"

Trixie set her fork down, and grabbed a sheet of paper and a crayon. _Trixie is no foal you know_ she thought as she picked up the crayon in her left hand and began writing the alphabet. It was a strange way to write for sure, but it still felt comfortable.

Writing all the letters still proved to be simple and as Trixie finished her line, she noticed she had smudged the letters on her hand as she wrote. She brought up her hand and examined that the crayon had gotten it.

"How annoying." Trixie said. "Still her penmareship is on the spot." She continued to doodle after the writing.

Lina and Gourry continued to eat through their second and third servings of breakfast until Lina noticed Trixie was still focused on her writing. At least she thought it was writing until she took another look at the paper.

It was a drawing, one of a red caricature of herself, a blue one of Gourry, and a blue pony with a purple hat just below the alphabet. "Trixie…" She tried to say something, but was just without much of an opinion for these antics.

"So where are we headed?" Trixie asked. "Are we leaving so soon?"

"Well, remember those soldiers we met on the way up here?" Lina asked.

"Oh, those guys you put in a block of ice?" Gourry asked.

"Wow, Gourry, I'm surprised you remember them." Lina said with a snarky, yet encouraging tone.

"Hey, I'm trying." Gourry replied.

"Anyways. Yes, _that_ group." Lina said. "I overheard the people of this town talking and apparently,, those soldiers' leader, Nepanox is in control of this area."

"Does that mean we should hurry up and leave?" Trixie asked.

"Nope, I want to find out what it is they're up to here." Lina said. "They seemed really intent on shaking down those bandits more for their loot than anything else."

"What's your plan?" Trixie asked.

"Well," Lina said, sitting back in her chair. "I say we pay Nepanox a visit to get some information. Hopefully his goons won't have gotten back to him by the time we're done with our visit."

"Won't they be mad to see us if we're talking to him?" Trixie asked.

"Well, this is his hometown, but I haven't seen any sign of those soldiers." Lina said. "I think it's worth the risk to ask while his men are away. We can't let an opportunity like this slip through our fingers."

/

It wasn't exactly something Trixie was entirely sure of, but since Lina _was_ her only means of survival, she decided to go along with this plan. The three of them found themselves staring at a large manor at the center of town.

"Hey you!" Lina said to one of the guards posted by the entrance.

"We're here to see Nepanox, so open up!" Lina said.

Taken aback by the demands, the guard was silent for a few moments before regaining his composure. "Who are you to be telling me to open the gates?"

"Lina Inverse, bandit killer!" the sorceress said. Trixie recoiled at the self-proclaimed title. "And I've heard your Duke needs some help with bandits!"

The guards shifted uncomfortably and then choked a response. "Oh yes, Lord Nepanox would definitely be interested in your services. Please pass through." He nodded to the other guards at the entrance, to which they opened the gates.

As the party made their way to the manor, Trixie felt like she was going further and further down an inescapable path. Her rumination were cut short when they entered the manor and further escorted to see Nepanox.

A short, pompous man was seated in a plush chair in the main room. He had an undersized hat and a grey mutton chop beard.

"Well, it would seem I've been graced by a visit from none other than _The_ Lina Inverse. I must say that you're here at a most opportune time." He said, getting out of his seat.

"Well, you know, I'm _always_ around to deal with bandits." Lina said. "I'd normally be excited at the prospect of having more."

"Oh how fortunate." Nepanox said. "As it so happens, I should be expecting captain Borthe to return from a little task I set him upon yesterday. Perhaps you two would work together quite well."

"Is that so?" Lina asked coyly.

"You know, your reputation precedes you Ms. Inverse." Nepanox said. "Why you've been known to brave dangerous areas for treasure."

Lina quirked a brow.

"I might know of a place that houses a great deal of riches. It was a notoriously dangerous place you see, plagued by monsters, but holding unimaginable treasures." Nepanox said. He ushered the group to move down the hall with him.

The hall was filled with all sorts of elaborate furnishings that caught the morning light only slightly through the windows, and yet there was a gnarled, warping to much of the design of the manor that set it apart from most other wealthy estates.

 _He's got quite a nice place here._ Trixie thought. _Definitely could give the richer ponies back in Equestria a literal run for their money._

"But for some reason," Nepanox continued." The number of monsters has greatly diminished." He sat himself at a desk and placed his hands upon it. "Now is the perfect time to find out what those monsters have left behind!"

"Sounds pretty ambitious." Lina said.

"Yes, but I can't take any chances." Nepanox said. "There's no telling what could be in that old palace, so I've seen to it my guard there to investigate. But, I can't waste any time. At any moment, any other lord could be planning the same sort of thing.

 _Are humans always so competitive?_ Trixie asked herself. _And Trixie thought she was a mare that had goals._

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to miss out on the stuff that's there I suppose." Lina said.

"Of course, I'll be sure to compensate your for your services." Nepanox said.

"Well, I'll consider it." Lina said.

"Ms. Inverse, I implore you." Nepanox said. "I'm giving you a great opportunity here. I would hate it if I'd be in competition with you." He grabbed a small, horned stature and played around with it before setting it down on a map.

Trixie felt the tension between Lina and Nepanox. She could see the distrust in Lina's eyes. _Lina, Trixie really hopes you know what you're doing. This does not look like the type of pony that takes no for an answer._

"Well, it does sound like you've put a great offer on the table." Lina said. "And you definitely have an eye for experts."

"The power of monsters." Nepanox said, turning his attention towards the desk. "They must have something there, and who knows what it could do for humans?"

"Usually, its best not to mess with things you don't entirely understand." Lina said.

"I sense hesitation, Ms. Inverse." Nepanox said. "Surely your reputation speaks more of your willing ness to partake in such quests, despite the danger."

Lina put a hand to her hair. "All I'm saying is that you should probably think twice about trying to harness the power of the monsters."

 _That warning didn't even faze him._ Trixie thought. That same look Nepanox wore was all too familiar. The way he coveted this "power of the monsters", it was just how she lusted over the alicorn amulet.

"Very well," Nepanox said. "I suppose I'll have to make my way over there myself." He got up to speak to Lina, face to face. "You are a wielder of magic. Doesn't the allure of power strike you as much as myself if not more? Monsters have had a grip over humanity."

Nepanox pointed to various works of art in his study, of humans running from monsters. "Wherever they are, we tend to say away. What if there was a way to become as strong as them?"

Lina met his glance, and despite her short stature, the duke wasn't so tall himself. "Sorry, but I've already made up my mind. Using magic connected to their power is one thing, but I personally like to draw the line there."

Trixie eyed the map on his desk as he was preoccupied with Lina and decided to use some slight of hoof.

"Well, there seems to be no convincing you then." Nepanox said. "If you'd all come with me, I'll show you out.

The party was escorted outside of the grounds. "Despite your harsh words Ms. Inverse, I am sorry to see you leave. You really don't come across as many opportunities such as this one." And with that, Nepanox left the party to return inside his manor.

As they made their way into town to prepare to leave, Trixie broke the silence. "Do you think it's a good idea to leave Nepanox with that map?"

"Well, most people who go and get themselves involved with the monster race almost assuredly gets themselves killed." Lina said. "And sometimes it ends worse when they cause some sort of catastrophe."

"But he did mention treasure Lina." Trixie said. "Trixie thought you were all about finding riches."

"Well yeah, there's all sorts of good stuff to find, but this guy seemed bent on gaining monster powers. I say, let him face those consequences." Lina said.

 _Is that it Lina?_ Trixie thought and gave a surprised look to Lina.

"Hey, I gave you the same warning about dark magic Trixie." Lina said. "And that didn't turn out too well, now did it? But you got off lucky."

"What if we get to the treasure before him?" Trixie asked.

"I'd love to beat this guy to all sorts of loot…and keep him from starting something with the monsters, but for that I'd need the map." Lina said.

"Do you mean this one?" Trixie sad, bringing out the map from Nepanox's desk.

"When did you get that?" Lina asked.

"A showmare has her ways." Trixie said, pulling a bouquet of flowers from her sleeve.

"Why did you take the map anyways?" Lina asked.

"Well, Trixie really doesn't want anypony to go through what she did." She said. "He looked so crazed for it."

"How noble of you." Lina said flatly. "But did you even consider what I would think?" Lina asked.

"Well, maybe if there's a chance that there's treasure of the non-corrupting sort, we could claim that?" Trixie asked with a pleading smile.

"Uh, guys." Gourry said. "Aren't those the soldiers we met back in the woods?" He pointed to a dishelved group of men that looked like they'd seen hell. A frozen hell.

"Well, there's no time like the present to go searching for treasure, is there?" Lina asked the group as she snatched the map from Trixie.

The group slunk away from the manor from building corner, to building corner. "So let's see where Nepanox wanted to get his hands on some monstrous artifacts." Lina said while examining the map. "Hmm, let's see. There seems to be something like a palace on this map near the side of the mountains."

Lina looked around. "And it looks like there's only one really big mountain range in this area. I bet it's got to be that one." She pointed to a formation that jutted over the treetops.

"That looks really far away Lina." Gourry said.

"And sooner or later Nepanox is going to realize we've got his map." Trixie said.

"We're going to need a ride out." Lina said, scanning around. She spotted a stable and then left the party to speak with the owner.

"Excuse me sir." Lina asked. "I'm looking for your best horses for a long trip."

"We're leaving right now?" Trixie asked Gourry as she watched Lina begin to haggle. "What is she doing?" she noticed Lina bringing two horses with her, leading them by the bridle."

"Alright I could only get us two horses, but we need to get out of here before Nepanox sics his men on us!" Lina said. "You're going to need to ride with one of us Trixie."

The former showmare only stared at the horse that was next to her. _What's your deal?_ She thought at the horses. The horse only stared back at her.

"Shoot, they've already noticed the map is missing." Lina said after a rumble of hoof falls was heard coming from the manor. She mounted one of the horses.

Trixie was plucked into the air by Gourry and seated behind him. "We've gotta get going now Trixie." He said took off with Lina at the front.

The party shot out from the town and onto the path at a blazing speed. Trixie hadn't realized just how much faster it was on hoof since she herself had gone into a full gallop. _This is so strange to be riding a pony…or horse._

The horses had been directed to divert from the path at some point and leaped over some fallen trees and into the woods. "Whoa!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Hang on Trixie!" Gourry said.

There wasn't really any place to hold onto except for Gourry, and almost instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist. _Is it the armor, or is he built like a rock?_

Sure, she was on the run and mixed up in affairs she only barely understood, but she took comfort that at least there were someponies to be close to after so much time she'd spent blundering things and ending up alone. There was no place she'd rather be.


	5. Where Your Power Grows

Where Your Power Flows

"Keep going, we'll lose them in the forest!" Lina yelled to Gourry. "We're already headed in that direction anyways!"

They steered their mounts and went in deeper. After they didn't hear their pursuers anymore, they slowed down. "Are you sure this is such a good idea Lina?" Trixie asked. "Who knows what's living in here?"

"Firstly, stealing the map without telling me wasn't 'such a good idea'." Lina said. "And secondly, you're with me, so there's no need to worry!" She brought her horse to a stop.

There was a dead silence in the woods. "Looks like we lost them." Lina said. "Now let's see where this map will take us."

Trixie unceremoniously scrambled off of her ride but was caught by Gourry before she could face plant. She blushed a little at the gesture.

"That's strange; I thought you'd know your way around horses since you were one." Gourry said.

"Trixie was a pony." She said, dusting her clothes. "And ponies don't go riding on top of other ponies!"

"Then who pulls your carts?" Gourry asked with a finger to his chin.

 _Sweet Luna he's dense_. She thought. "We do, Gourry."

"Ooooh." Gourry said and got off of his horse.

Trixie moved over to Lina, who was already consulting the map. The sorceress had her hand outstretched over the paper.

"Hmm, looks like we're just a bit east of the road." Lina said.

"Well, it's good to know we won't be lost." Trixie said. "Trixie was about to ask for a compass, but speaking of such things, where are all of our supplies?"

"Come on Trixie." Lina said. "Do you think I'd go anywhere without my essentials?" She reached into her cloak and pulled out a sack, and tossed it to Gourry. "Let's get a camp going for the evening."

"Trixie really wishes she had her wagon. A bed, some oats, and her night cap would be nice." She said.

"Well, we're going to be roughing out here." Lina said. "But magic saves the day once again." Lina took off her cloak and began pulling items out of it to set up the camp. Trixie only looked on in awe.

"Say Trixie, why don't you take care of the horses?" Lina asked, here attention at her supplies and not the illusionist.

Trixie only shot a look that inferred "really?".

"Hey, it's not what you think!" Lina said. "You still work for me, remember?"

"Yes, Trixie does." She replied.

"I'm not making you do this because you were a pony before." Lina said. "But it should help, right?"

"Trixie will be with the horses if you don't mind." She said and begrudgingly went off to accomplish her set task.

/

 _This is too weird._ Trixie thought as she approached the horses to inspect them. _They're almost unreal._ She had brought them buckets of water, another oddity of Lina. _Trixie wonders how she holds onto so many supplies in that cloak of hers. She'll ask another time._

For the moment, she watched the horses drink and wondered how much bigger these horses were compared to the ponies of Equestria.

 _Oh, Trixie knows._ She thought and then detached the gem from her cloak and held it in her hand.

It normally covered her hoof when she held it as a pony. As a human, her fingers extended beyond stone which rested in her palm. She also noted how distorted her shape was now. _Trixie is so much taller._

But even with her height, the horses nearby were much bigger than she. Trixie looked at them and noted the spark in their eyes. They _were_ alive, but they didn't have much else going for them beyond that, a relatable intelligence, but she wasn't going to sit down and have tea with them any time soon.

Then Trixie recalled the table manners of Lina and Gourry. _But at least_ they _can talk_.

/

Trixie found herself playing around with a ball of magic. She tossed it at a patch of grass, and few blades crusted over with frost. She shot another and steamed the ice away.

"Not a bad shot." Lina said. "You know, you're still missing another element."

"What would that be?" Trixie asked.

Lina put a finger to her chin. "Hmm, why don't _you_ tell me?"

"But how is Trixie supposed to figure it out, at least give her a clue!" she said.

"How about I tell you how to feel for it, and let you figure it out then?" Lina asked. "Actually, that's your next lesson Trixie!" she got up from a stump she was sitting on and walked about the encampment.

"For fire and ice spells, you use latent anger and sadness and combine them with your own magic." Lina said and allowed her hands to be enveloped in the respective elements. "This third element uses something between pure genius and chaos. A sort of unpredictability."

"Kind of like you Lina, huh?" Gourry asked only to immediately dodge a pot that was thrown at him.

"Exactly like that Gourry." Lina said, wearing a look of frustration. "The point is that _you've_ got to be the one to make some more progress. On your own."

Trixie returned to her chores after dinner had "concluded". The pots and plates were a complete mess. _If Trixie ever makes it home, those two are not allowed anywhere near Trixie's wagon. Well, except maybe Gourry._ As she set about cleaning up after her fellow adventurers. All in all, she couldn't complain, they were watching out for her.

After she was done, Trixie plopped on a sleeping bag while Lina and Gourry were already fast asleep. She held out her hand and let the energy coalesce on her finger tip. It was the same shade of color that manifested with her unicorn magic.

"Chaotic…" Trixie said, musing on Lina's clue. _There was that one time Discord was loose and almost all of Equestria was under some sort of effect._ Nothing changed with the magic on her finger. _Maybe it's more unexpected._ She remembered the moments after she'd fled Ponyville for the first time. She gave a speech of resolute determination, only to have her wagon dislodge itself from a rock and send her face first into the mud and then run over by her wagon.

"Wheels…" Trixie hissed quietly. Her magic briefly tinted a yellow color before returning to normal.

That was just the beginning of her misfortunes…or unexpectedness? Lina falling from the sky on top of Trixie. More wheels ricocheting from nowhere in a random village. Plunging out of an airship, clinging for dear life to a levitating Lina. Finding a mirror or strange stone in the middle of the desert.

 _The unexpected._ Trixie thought. _Life's funny like that. Trixie would never have thought to be out here learning black magic from a human sorceress as an actual human, but here we are._ Unbeknown to Trixie, the magic in her hand took on a yellow glow once more.

 _Never knowing where these events are going to happen, it sort of like-_ A huge crash sounded, breaking the silence of the night, along with the bolt of lightning that struck and flung Trixie from her spot into a tree.

She had only moments to react and grab onto a branch to keep herself from falling down. Moments later, Lina approached the tree, casually stretching. Gourry was half asleep, walking along with her and in…jellyfish pajamas?

"Wow, you figured that out really quick, Trixie." Lina said. "You might have the makings of a sorcery genius." She yawned and made her way back to bed.

"Wait! How does Trixie get down?" she said before the branch snapped and she hit the ground. The horses nearby snickered as if by response. "Ha ha, very funny." She said as she got to her feet. "Ugh, _why_ is Trixie talking to you?"

/

The party continued on its way to the monster palace after a morning of breakfast, arguments, and chores.

"Let's get a move on!" Lina said. "I don't think Nepanox is the kind of guy to let a thing like a missing map keep him from treasure."

"Do really you think he'll keep sending soldiers after us for the map?" Trixie asked.

"If anything, he's probably either scrambling to keep up with us or beat us to the palace." Lina said. "And since he doesn't have the map, I bet he's pretty paranoid and will try to get to the palace before we do. No doubt he probably realizes that we might actually beat him there _with_ the map."

The group continued on horseback. Trixie and Lina rode on one mount, while Gourry was on another.

"So it really didn't matter that Trixie stole the map then?" she asked.

"Well, it did _something_ at least." Lina replied. "Now we can go after those treasures instead of that idiot Nepanox."

"But Lina, doesn't that mean that Trixie couldn't really save that guy from doing any dangerous stuff that could happen to him?" Gourry asked.

Trixie felt that if she still had her pony ears, they'd be drooping right now. "So Trixie failed yet again." She said.

"Look Trixie." Lina said. "Don't get all depressed on me because you couldn't stop someone from making the same mistake _you_ did.

Lina's words stung, but Trixie knew exactly what they meant. "Trixie went after the Alicorn Amulet anyways, even though you warned her." She said. "but why did Trixie fail while you can wear those talisman and not be swirling in dark magic?"

"The _difference,_ Trixie, is practice and control." Lina said. "You just don't go around casting the most powerful magic around if you can't even handle the basics. _Furthermore_ , you gotta know when and where are the best places to cast spells!" Lina pointed a finger in the air, matter of factly.

"There's nothing worse than watching a spell blow up in your face." Lina said. "Heck, it doesn't even have to be magic at all. Gourry, help me out here!"

Gourry gave a puzzled look. "I don't know any magic Lina. "He said.

"Of course you don't!" Lina replied. "But that sword you've got, _The Sword of Light_ , you didn't straight up just train with it when you were learning to fight, did you?"

"No way." Gourry said. "My family didn't even let me touch the sword until a few years ago. All my dad did was make me use wooden and regular swords growing up."

"You see Trixie?" Lina asked. "You, and probably Nepanox, were making big mistakes by messing with stuff you didn't even understand!"

"But what about your talisman?" Trixie asked, insisting. "You said you got them from a monster! How do you even prepare for that?"

Lina put a finger to her chin. "Well, the thing is that I sort have made the choice to use them because I had no magic when I acquired them. _But_ , the difference was that I knew it was risky to depend on the kindness, or rather the negotiations, of a monster."

"So you took the risk anyways?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, I understood them." Lina replied. "It helps that the spells I wanted to cast were ones I already knew. I just needed to adjust to using the talisman as a conduit for my magic, and with plenty of practice, I've made these talisman an important component in my spell casting."

/

After a few hours of trekking later, the party was again taking a break. Trixie was tasked, to her dismay, with taking care of the horses upon Lina's insistence. It didn't help matters that Lina's reasoning was because Trixie had "prior experience".

Trixie was about to get to her task when she stopped and noted Lina rummaging through her cloak. "Say, Lina." Trixie asked. "Are you carrying all of our supplies in your cape?"

"Yeah, it definitely saves on space." Lina replied.

"But isn't it heavy carrying it around anyways?" Trixie asked.

"If you're worried our horse won't be able to hold the two of us _and_ our supplies don't worry." Lina said. "You should know my enchantments make everything I'm carrying weigh a whole lot less."

"That makes sense." Trixie replied. "Trixie wouldn't know how you would walk around always carrying those things."

"It's too bad it doesn't make everything weight absolutely nothing." Lina said.

"But that's where I come in." Gourry said. "Lina even made it so I can hold onto the food we eat." He looked into his chest piece. "It's too bad it never really lasts."

"With the amount of food Trixie has seen the two of you eat, she isn't surprised." The showmare said, walking about the area. "Everything in this world is so strange, the pon-people, and some of the rocks."

"Rocks are rocks." Lina said, not noticing Trixie approaching an odd rock.

"Even the furry ones?" Trixie asked.

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like that." Gourry said, noting the rocks with a purple-black fuzz all around them. "Is that comfy?"

"Let's find out." Trixie said.

Lina turned to face Trixie. "What the heck are you talking about?" Lina asked. "Trixie don't!" she tried to warn the showmare, but her bottom had already seated itself.

The "stone" shifted, which sent Trixie jumping and screaming from her seat. "Ahhh!" she screamed.

The "stone" then blinked two eyes and screamed with a huge, gaping mouth. It then bounced into the denser foliage.

"What was that?" Trixie asked, exasperated.

"Trouble." Lina said with a groan.

"But Lina, it ran away." Gourry said.

The sorceress then held up her hand with her fingers extended and began to count backwards with them. Then there was a loud roar and a much larger version of the creature that had initially ran away. It was easily twice the size of the party put together, and it hopped into the clearing with them.

"I hate staying off the roads." Lina said.

"Never fear!" Trixie said. "Your astute and diligent apprentice, Trixie will deal with this!" She channeled her magic until it changed to an orange color and threw it at the creature.

"Fireball!" Trixie yelled and launched an orange orb at the creature. The projectile then took the shape of a radish, complete with a stalk, before mildly exploding on the beast.

The creature rose what could be assumed to be an eyebrow on its hairy face/body, and then let out a huge roar complete with spittle at the former showmare.

"You idiot, that's not how a fireball spell works at all! Lina said and then began an incantation aloud. "Source of all power. Light which burns beyond crimson, gather thy power in my hand. FIREBALL!"

Lina launched the spell with exploded violently on the creature. " _That_ was a Fireball."

"Trixie doesn't get it." She said. "She even followed through on your finesse."

"Another lesson about spells." Lina said. But before she could continue, the creature roared again. Smoldering bits of hair fell off and new hair bean to grow on the creature.

"I got this!" Gourry said and brandished the Sword of Light. He slashed at the create, taking more chunks of hair off, which only served in carpeting the area in fuzz.

"Quit giving it a haircut Gourry!" Lina yelled just before the creature launched itself at the group.

Trixie and Lina dove out of the way. "Alright, impromptu lesson Trixie, this here is exactly why you don't just focus on one type of element in black magic. Burning it away didn't work, so you've got to try something else."

"Ice then?" Trixie replied, unsure. "Okay, uh…ICEBALL!?" she exclaimed and shot out a snowball at the beast, which crumbled as a normal one would be expected to.

"Freeze Arrow!" Lina yelled and sent a magical spear of ice at the fuzz creature. Frost appeared over a great section of its body, hairs became brittle from the cold.

"Hya!" Gourry cried as he followed in with another strike from his sword. It broke off a frozen section of the creature. But once again, the creature bean to regrow its hair, but its size was notably smaller.

"Well, that's not that great either." Lina said. "Gourry, stab it with the metal blade of your sword!"

But before the swordsman could make his move, the creature charged at Trixie with its furious furry mass, knocking her against a tree. Everything was a haze, and she only caught a brief glimpse of the battle while she tried to remain conscious as the battle continued.

Gourry stabbed at the creature, but then it began to pull Gourry in as well with his sword.

"Let go of your sword Gourry!" Lina said.

"But what if it gets sucked into it?" Gourry replied.

"We'll get it back, just let go of it before it eats you!"

Trixie saw Gourry release his blade and Lina cast her spell. "Source of all power. Light which spans earth and sky. Gather thy power in my hands. Digger Volt!"

Electricity coursed all around the monster and moments later it exploded, leaving singed hair all about. Gourry went to retrieve his sword, and was mildly shocked when he touched the handle.

"What a mess." Lina said. "Phppt! Eww, I've got hair in my mouth and hair in my….hair!"

Trixie slowly got to her feet, still regaining her bearings. "Ugh…my head."

"Oh good, you're still alive." Lina said, continuing. "Well, at least you survived one of your biggest mistakes you could make as a novice."

"Trixie doesn't understand." She said, putting a hand to her head from the pain. "She called out the spell after channeling her magic.

"That's just it." Lina said, taking a moment to spit out more fuzz. "The incantations are important to black magic. You can't go on shouting…" she stopped and looked directly at Trixie with an evil look.

Lina thrust her hand towards Trixie yelling, "FIREBALL!"

Trixie's eyes went as wide as saucers and she let out a loud screamed that sounded more like a whinny than an actual scream. She dove to the ground and ended up in a rather undignified position.

"See? Nothing without the proper words, Trixie." Lina said.

"Oh…" Trixie said, regaining her composure and standing, just before the sound of hoof beats was heard.

"Hey look, our horses came back." Gourry said. "The monster scared them off, but now they came back?"

The two horses stopped next to Trixie.

"Huh, maybe they heard that scream of yours and came running to help a mare in distress?" Lina said to Trixie.

"Ha ha." Trixie said, bemused. Then one of the horses nuzzled her from the side. "Look buddy, the beautiful and single Trixie has standards, okay?"


	6. I Pledge Myself

I Pledge Myself

Continuing on their journey, Trixie again asked her magic mentor more about spell casting. "So you've said words are important when using magic, Lina? Trixie knows that some ponies use them to cast spells on rare occasions, but she also has seen you use them without saying anything at all."

"Yeah, that's right." Lina said. "You sometimes won't _hear_ me speak the incantation, but trust me, I'm reciting the spell.

"Are you whispering the words or are you saying them in your head?" Trixie asked.

"Both actually." Lina said. "Hmm." She reached into her cloak and pulled out an apple. "Hey Gourry!"

"Huh?" the swordsman said, puzzled.

Lina then threw the fruit, only for Gourry to brandish his weapon and cut it into pieces. Slices fell into each of their hands.

"What did that have to do with magic?" Trixie asked.

"Look, I'm not going to hold your hand with every lesson, why don't you figure this one out for yourself?" Lina said and wolfed down her apple slice.

Lina looked down at her clothes and wore a look of disdain. "Great, this stuff is going to be a real pain to get out." She said, while trying to brush the fuzz from the monster they fought earlier. "Wait a minute!" she pulled out Nepanox's map.

"We should be getting closer to mountains if we're on the right track." Lina said. "That means there's a chance that…Ray Wing!" Lina then shot into the air.

"Does Lina usually do that?" Trixie asked.

"Nope." Gourry replied.

When Lina returned to the ground she was unnaturally giddy.

"Did you find the palace?" Trixie asked.

"Just hurry up and get a move on!" Lina said, and mounted the horse. She and Trixie left Gourry behind, completely confused. "And don't follow us Gourry!"

/

"Well, you've just been quiet and smiling this whole time, Lina." Trixie said. "And Trixie still doesn't get whey we had to leave Gourry behind. What's so special?"

"Don't you hear it yet?" Lina asked.

"Trixie hears water." She replied.

"And?"

"A waterfall?"

Lina pushed back the last branch of a tree to reveal the view of a moderately tall waterfall. "You rarely find ones this calm!" Lina said.

"But Lina, we're up in the mountains!" Trixie said. "Even if she had her coat, that water is too cold for Trixie."

"Now what have I told you before, Trixie." Lina said. "Magic isn't just about the big spells."

Trixie looked at the waterfall. _Heating up a bowl or a tub is one thing._ "But that's moving water!" Trixie said. "It isn't like the tub at the inn we stayed at."

"Exactly, so instead of heating the water with a little fire." Lina said as she had already began preparing for the waterfall shower and had left her clothes on the riverbank.

Using her magic, Lina flew at a rock at the base of the waterfall and took aim at the top of the formation. Trixie didn't hear the spell, but saw red magic come out of her hands and hit the rocks above. The clear water showed what her spell intended. The rocks at the edge of the waterfall were glowing from the heat of her spell, creating a warm shower.

 _She's so creative with her magic._ Trixie thought. _The ponies back home would probably never have tried something like this. Especially Twilight Sparkle!_ "She watched Lina then move towards the cascading water and test it with her hand.

"Hey Trixie, the water's perfect! Come on in!" Lina yelled.

Trixie then removed her own fuzz-covered clothes as well, but then she put a foot into the water. _Too cold!_ Trixie retracted her foot and flinched back onto the shore.

"Hold on." Lina said, and then cast a spell at Trixie.

The former mare then flew into the air, at the complete mercy of the wind. "Lina, Trixie does not like flying up here, naked and with nothing to hold onto!" _Naked? That's a strange thought._

Lina managed to ease her landing on the rocks near the cascading water. "See? Nothing to get worked up about." She said. "Now let's make the most of the hot water before the rocks cool off.

Despite the irregular behavior of Lina, Trixie wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste, and began to embellish the warm water. _Oh, this is nice. And Trixie can run her fingers through her mane._

"Oh, thank the gods that I was able to get all this stuff out of my hair." Lina said. "I swear, all that fuzz would have driven me nuts after a few more hours."

"Lina, all this magic Trixie has seen you do, it really is amazing." Trixie said. "She sees all the tricks you use through the day, and it really does make Trixie want to learn more, but then she sees those times when you use it to destroy…"

The blue haired girl stopped moving her hands through her hair. "Trixie wonders if, even without some dark amulet, she'd just do the same thing again." She looked towards Lina with a somber stare.

"Again with the moping?" Lina asked. "Look, I can't be the one who tells you who you can and can't go shooting spells at."

"But they've called you the 'Bandit Killer', Lina." Trixie said. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"All I know is that if someone pisses me off enough or tries to _kill_ me, they're in for a world of hurt." Lina said.

"That doesn't really show much discretion." Trixie said.

"It doesn't, doesn't it?" Lina replied. "Then maybe you're the one showing some actual discretion for a change." Lina continued washing her hair, not looking directly at Trixie. "All I'm saying is that you've got the potential. I'd be a shame to let it go to waste because you're afraid of making the same mistake twice."

Trixie looked at Lina with surprise after that comment.

"But I guess if you want to do nothing with the rest of your life, that's fine too. Either way, I still get my own personal assistant from this deal to do all those annoying chores." Lina said.

 _This mare-err woman is crazy._ Trixie thought. _She's impossible to read; callous or caring?_ She took the rest of the time to relish in the warm shower and was grateful that Lina even invited her in the first place.

Trixie turned to wash from a different angle and noticed Gourry leading his horse over to where they had left their clothes. "It looks like Gourry caught up with us." She said.

He'd discovered the garments at the river bank, but seemed unaware of the two girl's actual location. He stopped at the clothes and prodded them with sincere curiosity and concern.

"That dolt, I told him to stay back!" Lina said.

Just then, Gourry looked at them and waved, only for a few moments to pass before he recoiled in terror and began to back up with his arms raised.

"Why are you so angry Lina?" Trixie asked, looking at the sorceress, now covering herself in an odd way. Lina was visibly redder. _Is Lina embarrassed or angry? Oh right, no clothes. Should Trixie be …ashamed..angry too?_

Lina then shot out a fireball that arced over to Gourry and exploded, sending him off to the woods, but oddly didn't spook the horses. The sorceress still had her arm outstretched from throwing the spell.

"And _that_ is why magic is so useful Trixie." Lina said. "You don't need a sword or even clothes to cast spells."

/

That night, Trixie was awake trying to figure out just what Lina was doing by being so rude with her lessons. _Magic words, incantations._ She thought to herself, attempting to make sense of her lesson.

"One moment Lina tells Trixie she was good enough to figure out lightning for her spells, and the next she criticizes her for not knowing magic words." She said to herself.

"Yeah, I never really figured out that magic deal or why Lina's spells need her too say words." Gourry said, sitting down next to Trixie. "Then again, that's why I don't use magic."

"Trixie still doesn't understand why she threw that apple at you, though Trixie does get that Lina is brash with you Gourry." She said.

"Oh the apple thing? She sort of just does that when she doesn't feel like cutting the apple herself." Gourry said.

"Really?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, she knows I can just do that sort of stuff without thinking about it." Gourry said. "Sort of comes with being an expert swordsman I think."

"So you had to learn that trick?" Trixie asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost never got it right when I first started out, but now I don't even have to think about it to do it." Gourry said. "I messed up a lot of apples trying to learn."

 _So that's how it works!_ Trixie thought. _She just let it come as a second nature after practicing so much Ugh, Trixie did not like that part of unicorn school._

"Trixie guesses this won't be easy, but the easy way has never really worked out well for her." She said and went to sleep.

/

As the party continued on its way the next morning, the sound of a man grumbling and swearing to himself became clearer. "Stupid, stupid wagon!" he grunted. "Go to the Nepanox province, they said!"

The trio then spotted the man attempting to re-install a wheel on a cart.

"Oh, they're _no_ bandits in these parts, they said! Then explain why I had to run for my life!" he turned and let out a yelp. "Agh! Look, I don't really have much in the wagon, there's nothing worth stealing! Honest!"

"Do we look like bandits to you?" Lina asked.

The merchant let out a sigh. "Oh good. I don't have to run again."

Trixie had gotten off of her ride along with the others and approached the merchant. "Looks like one of your wheels hit a dip too hard." She said. "Easy to miss when you're running for your life."

Trixie bent down to get a better look at the damage. "Ugh, wheels can be so inconsistent."

"All the spokes are broken on this one, I was just about to take it off." The merchant said. "So, since you _aren't_ here to rob me, what can I help you with? I'm Grims, a traveling merchant."

Grims had moved to unfurl the tarp from his wagon.

"Well, let's see what you've got then." Lina said.

"Once I get to fixing this cart, I can get to selling." Grims said.

"Say Trixie, you owned a wagon." Lina said. "I bet you could fix this wheel. And you _do_ owe me for the magic lessons."

"Fine." Trixie said, begrudgingly.

"That doesn't sound like an appreciative apprentice who's been basically getting her lessons for free." Lina said.

"Oh. Trixie means she is grateful for the chance to pay you back!" she replied, and gave a presenter's bow before getting to work.

Lina began haggling with Grims, Trixie set about placing the new wheel on the axel, and as soon as she remembered that she with without her levitation magic. What ensued were a series of struggles in doing things the "earth pony" way without the earth pony strength..

The replacement wheel was reinforced with metal and as soon as Trixie had gotten it off the wagon, the weight unbalanced her and sent her into the mud. Frustrated, Trixie lifted the wheel and rolled it into place. However, she misjudged the depth of the arena of mud and slipped face first.

The wheel was sent forward, but returned back and rolled over Trixie. Now completely soaked, and upset, Trixie shot up and chased down the spare part and rapidly installed it before anything else could happen.

"Wheels." Trixie said, seething at her hated object. She returned to Lina and Gourry on the other side of the wagon, who had just finished buying goods from Grims.

"Hey, nice of you to join us!" Lina said. "You know, your good deed really helped get us a good bargain."

"I got all sorts of snacks from Grims!" Gourry said holding a large sack. "Hey Lina, show Trixie what you bought her!"

"Well, I _was_ going to wait until you cleaned yourself up, but why the heck not?" Lina said and reached into her cloak and produced a staff and held it in front of Trixie. "Ta da!" she added with some minute enthusiasm.

"A gift, for Trixie?" she asked.

"Yeah, well you're showing growth in magic." Lina said. "Or some other encouraging words teachers say. _And_ I heard you figure out the whole incantation process last night, so here's a little something. It's more of a staff for a novice."

Trixie reached out for the rod, it was of some sort of bronze with a crystal ball ornamenting the end of the implement. "Oh Trixie is so grateful!" _Nopony has ever done anything like this for Trixie, not since she went to the school for gifted unicorns!_ "Trixie will study and become even more powerful! Just wait and see!"

For a beginner or not, the rod held about it a beauty that Trixie could appreciate. Though it appeared simple in design, it reminded her of her stage days. _Sort of like the crystal a fortune teller would use._ It was the perfect fit for Trixie, and she graciously accepted it in her muddy hand.

"Yeah, just don't go nuts and blow anything up." Lina said. "That's my job."

/

The trio returned on their journey after saying goodbye to Grims. While they continued riding, Lina resumed her magic lessons.

"So the rod I bought for you is really more of a way to help you channel your magic." Lina said. "Some wizards and sorceresses prefer to use them, but I'm more of a hands on kind of caster." she continued with her hand held in the air.

"But anyways, I think you're ready to start learning how to use a proper fireball spell now." Lina said.

"Really?" Trixie asked. "Are you sure? Trixie didn't want to learn those spells, she told you this."

"Huh, that's funny, because I could have sworn I saw you trying to cast them against the fuzzy monster the other day." Lina said, turning back to Trixie. "Admit it, you really did want to use them. Otherwise, you would have just hid or something."

"You're right." Trixie said. "Trixie is meant for great magic. So let's start the lesson."

"Yeah, your spells were kinda funny Trixie." Gourry said. "They sort of reminded me of when Sylphiel shot out those little fire carrots out."

"Well, I'm glad you're ready for the next lesson under the tutelage of sorcery genius, Lina Inverse." Lina said. "The big stuff actually requires you to say the right incantation for the spell. The weird thing is that the words are pretty specific and sometimes get corrupted over time."

"But how does that happen Lina?" Trixie asked. "You just said magic incantations were important!"

"Well, sometimes there are exceptions." Lina said. "The Dragon Slave is one of them. It started out being called the Dragon Slayer spell, but I bet the name of the spell is far different from the actual incantation, so that's probably the reason it didn't really change the spell."

"Whoa Lina, you're going to teach Trixie the Dragon Slave?" Gourry said from his horse.

"Not a chance." Lina replied. " _We're_ starting with the fireball. If you can get this one right, then maybe we'll get into other spells."

"But Lina, are you sure you want to be casting a fireball for no good reason?" Trixie asked.

"And there's my next point." Lina said. "As long as you aren't concentrating on using your magic, you should be fine learning the words. Just think what would happen if everyone who ever said the incantation for a fireball spell casually. Fireballs would be let loose every time."

"Oh, that makes sense." Trixie said. "So what are the words?"

"Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireball!" Lina said.

"'Thy power'?" Trixie asked. "It sort of sounds like one of the princesses back home made this spell, and she's almost a thousand years old."

"Yeah well, these spells are pretty old too." Lina said. "It makes sense the people who made them spoke differently. Anyways, all this teaching is making me hungry." She turned to Gourry. "Hey Gourry, what did you buy from the merchant?"

"Uh, let's see." Gourry said. "A couple of cakes." He gave a look towards the sorceress. "Please don't eat them all, Lina."

He then threw the sack at Lina, who greedily rummaged for the treats.

"Can Trixie get one?" she asked.

Amidst her greed, Lina had a small cake in her mouth already, and bit a chunk off before saying. "Yeah sure, I think there are some crackers in here or something. Here."

 _Yes, keep all the nice things for yourself Lina._ Trixie thought. _Gourry bought those for_ all _of us and-_ her train of thought was interrupted when Lina passed her a snack from over her shoulder.

These were no ordinary crackers; between the pairs of hardened bread was a substance of pure bliss. "Peanut butter crackers!" Trixie said dreamily, and took the treat.

The former mare then savored the snack. _It almost makes up for getting into this mess._ "Mmm." Trixie said in content.

"Wow Gourry, you were right. But how'd you know she'd like them this much?" Lina asked.

"Oh, I remember back home that the horses really like peanut butter, I figured Trixie might like it too.

 _Moment ruined._ Trixie thought, stopping completely. "Thanks Gourry, but not everypony back home likes peanut butter crackers as much as Trixie does. But Trixie knows that only the greatest ponies have the greatest of tastes!"

"I dunno Trixie," Gourry said. "Our horses really liked them." And as if on cue, the horses whinnied.

"Then perhaps Trixie has misjudged you." She said to their rides. "You obviously do have good taste."

"Well, they did come running back to you." Lina said.

"Oh will you please drop it Lina?" Trixie replied.


	7. To Conquer All the Foes that Stand

All the Foes that Stand

"We've been at this for days now." Trixie said, beginning to lump her head on Lina's back while they rode. Her floppy hat folded with her spirits.

"Hey, you were the one who stole the map, so nomore complaining from you." Lina said and then shifted her back to throw Trixie off.

"Don't you have something else you should be doing right now _besides_ complaining?" Lina asked.

"But Lina, Trixie has already memorized the spell. It's all she's been doing this whole time." She said.

"Yeah, she's been saying those words so much, that even I think I can use the spell Lina." Gourry said. "Source of all power. Light beyond crimson blood. Gather thy hands."

"Just...no Gourry." Lina said. " Anyways, that's the point of practicing it Trixie. Once it's basically memorized, you can start practicing your spell casting." The sorceress looked around. "Well, this place looks good enough for you to try out your magic. Let's take a break and give it a try.

Trixie had brandished her rod. She stared down at a rock that Lina pointed out.

"Okay, so there isn't much around here that can catch fire now that we're getting closer to the mountains." Lina said. "Now show that rock who's boss!"

Like so many times she'd recited the incantation before, Trixie spoke the words with her showmareship flair. She put a hand to the brim of her hat and threw her cloak open.

"Source of all power." _Think about that angry power._ "Light which burns beyond crimson." _Make the magic hot._ "Gather thy power in my hands." _Spoken like a princess._

"Fireball!" Trixie then pointed her rod, which had begun to glow red at the rock and sent out her spell.

The magic whistled and sparkled very differently from Lina's own spell and the shot went high instead of hitting the rock. It then exploded in a sound not unlike that of an ordinary firework.

Lina facepalmed. "And here I thought I was doing a better job of teaching you magic."

"But, but, but," Trixie said. "Trixie was sure she did it correctly this time!"

"Sure doesn't look that way." Lina said. "It just looks like those firework spells I saw you use when you were a pony."

"Trixie will do it right, just you wait and see!" she said.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Gourry asked.

"Hear what?" Trixie asked. "Its perfectly quiet."

"No, don't you hear it?" Gourry asked, pressing the matter.

"Its finally happened." Lina said. "Gourry, you've become so stupid that you're even hearing sounds after everyone else. For your informatinion, that was the sound of fireworks Gourry."

"I'm serious Lina, don't you hear it coming?" Gourry asked.

Lina and Trixie listend for whatever the swordsman was talking about.

"Great." Lina said. "Your spell must have attracted company Trixie."

Dozens of footsteps could be heard with growing intensity, and not long after the sounds of snarling monters.

The creatures began circling the group. They had green skin and glowing red puplilis on black eyeballs. They had various weapons and wore scale armor.

"Berserkers." Lina said as she and Gourry had already assume a stance for battle.

The two of them placed themselves around Trixie.

"Haven't fought berserkers in a while." Gourry said.

"They usually don't gang up on you like this unless there's someone ordering them around." Lina said.

"Wait, somepony is controlling those things?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, otherwise, they would just go about on their own and live up to their namesake and berserk." Lina said. "Don't worry, this kind of monster never really gives us too much trouble."

The sorceress turned her attention to one of the monsters. "Flare arrow!" she incanted an arcane arrow of fire and shot it at the closest berserker, igniting it.

Gourry lunged with his sword and impaled one of the monsters that had begun to charge.

"Just stay here and we'll keep them off you." Lina said. "Try not to die, okay?"

The words cut deep. _They just go about killing in this world._ Trixie thought, watching them move from target to target. _Trixie can't believe that's the kind of world they live in._

"Heh." Trixie laughed to herself. _Trixie bets Twilight Sparkle's little group never had to deal with anything like this. Wait, why is Trixie thinking of that?_ "Does Trixie really want to live in a world like this one?" she said aloud

A berserker was sent flying overhead. "Agh!" Trixie yelled as she ducked.

One by one, the berserkers were being defeated at the hands of the two mercenaries. Lina seemed to be enjoying the ease of felling the monsters.

 _She handles herself so well._ Trixie thought. _If only Trixie could have that same skill to back the confidence._

Magic was flying left and right. _And Gourry just seems to battle with power Trixie has never seen before. Theres' just something about his form._ She found herself staring a bit more than she should have.

 _Oh right, Lina, yes Lina. How's she faring? Oh look, there are a couple of berserkers sneaking up on her flank. She hasn't noticed them yet._ "What?" Trixie said. "Trixie has to help, but will her sad little fireworks be enough?" No, this isnt' the time!"

She readied her rod and aimed lower than she had, unlike her previous attempt with the rock.

"Source of all power. Light which burns beyond crimson. Gather thy power in my hands!" The crystal ball at the end of the rod began to glow red and pulsed with magic.

"Fireball!" Trixie incanted. Once again, the spell took the shape of the fireworks spell she used in her shows as a unicorn. It whistled as it traveled towards the berserkers. _Please be enough!_ Trixie thought.

But instead of a simple pop, there was an explosion of heat. Trixie ducked her faced under the brim of her hat as the air shot past her.

Lina had stabbed one of the berserkers with an icy spear just as the explosion hit. She turned around to see two as scorched marks on the ground where the berserkers used to be.

"Was that you, Trixie?" Lina asked.

The showmare looked up at Lina, wide-eyed at the destruction she'd caused. It didn't help matters that the berserkers were burned to a crisp.

 _Did Trixie just…did she just…kill something?_ She thought to herself.

The two berserkers were the last of the monsters that had attacked the trio.

"Well, well, well." Lina said with pride, approaching Trixie. "That was an interesting form of the fireball spell. Didn't expect it to look like your little firework routine, but that's good enough for me to say you've passed."

"Wow Trixie, that spell was almost like Lina's." Gourry said. "You're really catching on, aren't you?" He noticed Trixie hadn't relaxed from the position she held. "Hey Trixie, are you okay?"

"Its dead." Trixie said. " _They're_ dead because of Trixie's magic."

"Yeah, and I probably wouldn't be in good shape right now if you hadn't blasted them." Lina said. She looked at Trixie. "Look, I know this must be the first time you've slain a monster, but you've got to realize, its them or us. Especially with thing like berserkers."

Gourry put his hand on Trixie's should and looked at her with the most genuine concern. "Hey, its going to be alright." He said. "Its scary at first, but you'll see you did what you had to do to save someone."

Trixie then wrapped her arms around Gourry and buried her face in his chest. "Trixie didn't realized how hard it would be to deal with using these spells."

/

That night, Trixie had regained her composure and had finally began to speak normally again.

"Trixie didn't think it would be so easy to do that." She said.

"Yeah Trixie, don't beat yourself up over that." Gourry said. "You were just trying to help."

"And besides, with the way you feel about magic, I hardly think you'll be using it as often as I do." Lina said. "But that's because magic solves so many of my problems."

"Trixie supposes you're right." She said. "It felt so much different from the time she had the alicorn amulet. There's no pull or anything."

"See." Lina said. "You've got nothing to worry about."

As the sun fully set, there was a glow from the mountain

"Huh, looks like we might be pretty close to that palace now." Lina said. "We should be getting there tomorrow."

/

Trixie lay awake on her sleeping roll. _If Trixie ever uses that kind of magic ever a gain, she won't use it to hurt anypony._ She thought as she slowly descended to sleep. _Trixie will make it different this time. She won't use it to scare them. That's now what it is to be be great and powerful._

The former mare stared at the sky, clear and full of stars. _So different from Equestria, Trixie wonders what its like back home. Does anypony even know she's gone? Are they missing her shows._

Trixie twiddled some magic in her hands and brought it to her face. _Could she really start over here?_


	8. Before this Mighty Gift Bestowed

With This Mighty Gift Bestowed

It wasn't long into the following day when the party had reached their destination. A huge, crystalline palace built into the mountains beheld a glory hidden from most civilization, untouched by the monster race.

"Spooky." Lina said.

"I think it looks kind of nice" Gourry said.

"Well, I'm glad its empty." Lina said. "I would not want to run into any monsters here."

"So, are we just going to stand here.." Trixie said.

"Of course not!" Lina replied. "We didn't spend days out in the wild just so we could stare at some old palace. Nepanox is on our tails."

"So he's been keeping up with us this whole time?" Trixie asked.

I haven't' seen anybody else except those berserkers Lina." Gourry said.

"Exactly." Lina replied. "If a guy that hell bent on finding a place that was once controlled by monsters, then he's probably no stranger to using magic to control group of them to do his bidding."

"Which means this was his intention the whole time, to find something of great power in this palace." Trixie said.

"Well, it looks like we're on foot from here." Lina said, as the trio approached the crystal palace. "There's no way the horses will do well in this place."

"So we're just going to leave them outside?" Trixie asked.

"Sorry Trixie, its gotta be this way." Gourry said.

"Don't worry. We know how much they mean to you." Lina said. "You can give them a heartfelt goodbye."

"Will you stop insinuating things!?" Trixie said angrily. "But Trixie supposes this is goodby for now." She turned and paced her hand over their noses.

The horses snorted before they were sent on their way.

"Okay, let's go." Trixie said. "Nepanox probably wants whatever is in here."

"Yeah well, we got here first, so we can easily stop whatever he's up to." Lina said. "Though you really have to wonder if there is really anything important in there. I mean, it looks like just anyone could or would have walked in there and taken what they wanted."

"Well, not just _anyone._ " A surely voice said from the shadows.

"Oh great." Lina said, completely frustrated.

"Now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" A figure leaped from the shadows. When he landed, the light revealed his purple hair and loose-fitting garb.

"Xellos, why are you here?" Lina asked. "I thought you went off to go lick your wounds after that incident with Gahv."

"Well, as it just so happens Lina, I've got new orders to contend with and it looks like I'll be needing your help."

"Do you know this character?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Lina said flatly with her hand to her face.

"Oh my, is that really that necessary Lina?" Xellos said. "All I'm doing is offering a little business deal!"

"Oh great, we were running out of snacks!" Gourry said. "What do you got for sale?"

"No Gourry." Lina said. "Xellos want us to do something for him."

"Indeed!" Xellos replied with a finger pointed in the air. "You see this place did indeed belong to monsters. Rather one particular monster, the late Hellmaster Phibrizzo, but there are still spells put in place to keep other monsters out."

"So let me guess, you want us to go inside because you can't?" Lina asked.

"Astute as always, Ms. Inverse." Xellos replied.

"What would you even want from this place?" Lina asked.

"Well, that is a secret!" Xellos said casually with a finger held to the front of his mouth."

"Its sort of hard to figure out what we're going to be looking for if you're being so vague." Trixie said. "Besides, what's stopping you from going in there and getting what you're after?"

"Oh, my apologies Ms.-" Xellos said.

"Lulamoon. Trixie Lulamoon." She replied.

"But as I said before, that barrier keeps out other monsters, and thus I cannot enter."

"He's a monster Lina?" Trixie asked, shocked. "He hardly looks monstrous! Unless, _you're_ a monster Lina!" her eyes grew wide.

"Take it easy." Lina said. "Xellos only looks human, but he's got the blood of a monster. He's also pretty old too."

"That's a bit harsh." Xellos said.

"So, if you _can_ make it worth our while, why did you come to us and not Nepanox?" Lina asked.

"Oh, always the clever one." Xellos said. "Simply put, we know you're likely to hold up your end of the deal."

"I am a girl of my word." Lina replied.

"Nepanox cannot be trusted to relinquish whatever he might acquire. Things could get a bit messy."

"So, if we find whatever it is you're looking for, which we have no idea what it is, and bring it back, what will you give us in return?" Lina asked.

"Oh, you know." Xellos said. "Information on a few caches of treasure that Febrizzo left behind."

"And that's it?" No strings attached?" Lina asked.

"Of course not Lina." Xellos said. "You bring back that treasure Febrizzo secreted away to this part of the world, and I'll point you to some of the greatest _monetary_ treasures that have been hidden for centuries.

 _This fellow is just too shifty, yet he really doesn't seem to be lying._ Trixie thought.

"Well, we've got a deal." Lina said.

The trio then turned and entered the ruins, leaving Xellos behind.

"Oh, and I should mention!" Xellos said. "Even if monsters aren't allowed to cross into this palace, there might be a few surprises hiding in there anyways!"

/

The palace was as beautiful as it was devoid of life.

 _For monsters, they sure do have good taste._ Trixie thought as she looked around. The walls, floors, and ceilings were made of a bluish crystal tht caught the light magnificently.

There were adornments that appeared more worldly however amidst the fantastic palace.

"So do you have any ideas what that Xellos monster was talking about?" Trixie asked. "Trixie doesn't understand what sort of thing a monster would want."

"And that's the real problem." Lina said. "He's got to be after something that'll help him recover his power."

I dunno Lina, he looked fine to me." Gourry said.

"Sure, on the surface he looks fine, but I'd wager he's still reeling form the number Gahv did to him." Lina said.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be helping Xellos then?" Trixie asked.

"The way I see it, if there's a choice between restoring a monster's power, or giving something monstrous to a human, I'd go with the devil I know." Lina said.

 _That's extreme Lina._ Trixie thought.

"Besides, Xellos is a monster of his word." Lina said. "If he's got treasure cache's to tell me about, I up for it. Could we have trusted Nepanox to tell the truth?"

"Still, none of this really helps us figure out what we're looking for." Trixie said.

"This palace looks more like a really nice place to live, not to hide something powerful." Lina said. She knocked on a door in the hallway."

"Ponies tend to hide things where they live." Trixie said. "Basements, attics. You don't think it would be the same here, do you?"

"That could be the case." Lina said. "But you know what? How many times have either of you stayed in a monster's palace?"

Trixie and Gourry exchanged glances and shrugged at Lina.

"Exactly. "Lina replied. "We've been on the road for a while now, how about we relax for a change?"

Trixie gave the current hallway a skeptical look over. "But isn't Nepanox on our tail?" she asked. "Aren't you worried he might come barging in at any moment?"

"Good point, we'll add some alert spells to the place. But after that, I'm going to experience monster luxury at its finest."

/

Trixie was watching Lina cast spell over a doorway A faint blue aura enveloped the sorceress' hands.

"There, one last frost trap for anyone dumb enough to follow us up here." Lina said.

"And are you sure this is good enough to stop anypony from sneaking up on us?"

"Stop? No, but it will at least slow them down and give us some warning." Lina said. Now lets' see what sorts of stuff they've got here."

After rummaging through the many rooms of the palace the group had found what could be described as a kitchen..

"What the heck are all of these containers?" Lina asked as she picked up a cylindrical container made of metal.

"Really? Trixie is surprised you've never seen tin cans before." She said. "Trixie knows them all too well from traveling"

"Why would you put food in something so hard to open?" Gourry said, while beginning to cut into the can with a knife he'd found.

"Hold on Gourry." Trixie said. "There's a can opener that makes it a whole lot easier." She fished out the tool from one of the drawers. "Prepare to be amazed!

Trixie then attached the can opener to the container and turned the device until the lid was cut off. "Ugh, this is so hard to do with hands instead of magic." She said. "Especially with Trixie's right hoof-hand."

After a bit of struggle, Trixie then showed off the contents of the can. "Ta da!"

"Alright, let's get cooking!" Lina said and immediately got to opening many more cans before pouring all of the contents into a large pot.

Not put off by another display of gluttony, Trixie then carefully scanned over the cans that had been opened for any that only had vegetables. She gathered them and poured them into a pot of her own.

It was a pretty enjoyable meal, even if Lina and Gourry scarfed their meal down loudly.

"I wonder why there was even food here to begin with." Lina said. "Normally, monsters don't need to eat food."

"Wait, what _do_ they eat?" Trixie asked nervously.

"I know what you're getting at Trixie, and no, its not people…or ponies." Lina said. "Monsters like Xellos thrive off of the negative emotions that exist in our world. Things like anger, despair, unpredictability."

"Wait, the same thing as black magic? Trixie asked.

"Exactly," Lina said. "Which si also why I'm going to warn you right now, don't ever try to fight a pure monster with black magic."

"What do you mean by 'pure'?" Trixie asked.

"Well, they have astral bodies, ones that normal spells can't effect with a few exceptions." Lina said.

"Like with my sword of light." Gourry said. "It works on them pretty well."

"Or with specific spells from the shamanism school of magic." Lina said.

"But why use black magic if monsters are immune?" Trixie asked. "What about those berserkers we fought?"

"Other monsters, like the berserkers from the other day, are not pure monsters. They're merged with something of this world." Lina said. "They have a real body we can attack. So if you destroy the body, you destroy the monster."

She finished the last amount of soup with a loud slurp. "But if what Xellos is right, then other monsters shouldn't be a problem in this palace."

"Still Lina," Gourry said. "it sure was pretty lucky we found something to eat here."

"Well, just because they don't eat it, doesn't mean they can't" Lina said. "Food is really more of a luxury for monsters."

"Maybe they were expecting company." Trixie said, musing as she finished her own soup concoction.

"Speaking of which, I hope there's some place to get some shut eye." Lina said.

/

The trio explored the halls of the elegant palace. Eventually, they came up on a corridor with doors that let to various rooms.

"I'm starting to think you may have been on to something, Trixie." Lina said. "This is a pretty nice place that was set up."

The girls took a room of their own while Gourry took the room across from them.

"We'll probably investigate your basement theory tomorrow." Lina said as they entered their room.

The sorceress took off her cloak and laid down on the bed. Trixie did the same and plopped herself in.

"Ah, a nice change of pace!" Lina said she looked over to a door in the room. "A washroom, this place just keeps getting fancier." She moved off the bed and inspected the room. "Its beautiful."

Trixie got up to see what the fuss was about. The 'washroom" was even more grandiose than they first thought it to be. A huge mirror, sink and a gigantic tub fit for a duchess adorned the area.

Lina and Trixie immediately set about filling the tub with water. The former showmare turned on the faucet.

"It has heated water Lina!" Trixie said.

"No way!" the sorceress replied. "Let's see what else is here."

In the storage, Lina found fragrant soaps, and began throwing them into the water, creating a sudsy pool. Neither of them wasted anytime in disrobing and jumping into the bubbly water.

"I'm too tired to care if this is a trap." Lina said.

"Besides, we could always throw a fireball at anypony that tries to bother us." Trixie said.

"Now, that wasn't part of my lessons, but I'm impressed a bit of me is rubbing off on you." Lina said.

"Well, if Trixie is going to be on adventures with you Lina, then she ought to be prepared." She said. _Did Trixie just say that?_

Lina looked to her right and raised an inquisitive brow. "So, you're going to stay with us?" I thought you were wanting to go back home after you've paid me for my lessons?"

"Well, Trixie will have to cope with not performing for ponies anymore, but she's always wondered about traveling with others." She said, moving her foot through the suds. "Even if they're mercenaries that eat every place out of house and home."

"So you were always out on your own?" Lina asked.

"Yes, it got a little lonely out there." Trixie said. "But that was probably for the best. Trixie just never could settle down in one place. She wanted to see the world. Other ponies were happy to make friends with each other in their towns and cities. Trixie just never got attached."

"I was on my own for a while too." Lina said. "Before I met Gourry, I pretty much adventured by myself. Looking for treasure and rare spells."

"Did you get lonely too?" Trixie asked.

"It got pretty dull from time to time." Lina said. "But did meet quite a few widows along the way One of them was particularly deluded."

"Hey!" Trixie said in protest.

"Not you." Lina said. "One girl had _the_ most annoying laugh. She wasn't a half bad sorceress either; at least when she actually focused."

"Heh." Trixie chuckled to herself. "Trixie was fine with most towns until she went to Ponyville, and you know how what that led to." She sunk deeper into the water.

"Well, as long as you don't bite off more than you can chew, I don't see why you won't make for a bad addition to our group." Lina said.

"You're definitely more calm than Amelia." Lina said, grabbing a brush and soap.

"Who's that?" Trixie.

"Oh, a hyper hero worshiping kid." Lina said.

"A goat? You've met goats, but not ponies?" Trixie asked.

Lina laughed. "No, I mean a young girl. She was the one who wanted to learn the Dragon Slave for a while."

"You certainly have met quite a few characters on your adventures." Trixie said. "No wonder you weren't surprised by Trixie."

"I have way more experience with meeting so many random adventurers." Lina said. "Take this one guy, Zelgadis. He'd part chimera, golem, and demon. The guy basically started off as some sort of mysterious character." She brought her arm in front of her face as if to emulate holding her cloak in front of her.

Lina continued her story well into the evening even after the bath until they'd fallen asleep.


	9. In My Unworthy Hands

Trixie was shaken awake by Lina in the middle of the night.

"Hey," She whispered. "We've got company. I just heard a few of the traps go off."

Lina was getting her gear together. "Get dressed Trixie, I'm going to get Gourry."

Trixie put on her cape and hat. She moved to the corner of the room to get her rod. She held it out and made it glow red with magic.

"Nopony will mess with the prepared and savvy Trixie." She said to herself.

The three of them moved into the hall, which had grown dark as the night dragged on.

"No sense in fighting them right now." Lina said. "Let's see if we can give them the slip."

They quietly moved downstairs, looking for a passage of some sort.

"Lina." Trixie whispered. "Trixie doesn't understand. Why aren't we going to fight them?"

Lina continued in the hushed conversation. "I don't really _want_ to fight them. If I started firing spells I could bring down the whole palace, and even if we managed to survive that, Nepanox might have the place surrounded. We'd be better off finding another way out."

"Wow Lina, I'm surprised." Gourry said. "I thought you always wanted to fight anyone who got in your way."

"Do you really think there's another way out?" Trixie asked.

"Given what this place already has fully stocked kitchens and bedrooms." Lina said. "I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a secret passage out of here like a royal palaces do."

The trio had found a stairway leading down after passing through an array of corridors. The area started appearing less regal and much more mystical with less luxurious furniture and more empty halls. Almost everything seemed to be entirely made of the same blue crystal.

At the end of the hall was a door made of crystal as well.

"Well, looks like there's only one place to go." Lina said. Then she opened it to find a narrow hallway with another door at the end. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What's the matter Lina?" Gourry asked, passing into the newest hall. "I don't see anything. Is there something here?"

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Lina asked.

Trixie entered the hallway. "It looks like any other place we'd find in the palace so far." She said.

"Well, I didn't t expect you to recognize it, Gourry." Lina said. "Don't you remember when we were in Rezzo's laboratory?"

"Umm…" he replied, scratching his head. "Who was Rezzo again?"

Lina smacked him on the side of his head. "Nevermind him!" Lina said. "The point is that we're probably going to get led in circles now."

"Well, let's just have a look then." Trixie said as she moved forward.

Gourry and Lina followed the apprentice.

"Watch, you're just going to see another room that looks like this one." Lina said. "We ended up seeing huge halls repeat themselves the lower and lower we went."

"Hey, I remember Sylphiel helping us with something like that!" Gourry said, putting a fist in his palm.

"Look who finally caught up." Lina said. She turned to Trixie. "Say Trixie, you wouldn't happen to be a diviner, would you?"

"Well, there was that one time when we were unicorns in the desert." Trixie said.

"I was a unicorn?" Gourry asked. "I don't remember having a horn."

"No Gourry, you were an earth pony." Trixie said.

"Oh right." Gourry replied. "I remember how you two were cute, funny little unicorns. Even Lina looked a lot less scary." Earning another smack from Lina.

"Geez, can't you even go walking down a hallway without saying more stupid things?" Lina asked. "At least wait until we've gone into the…next…room."

Despite all of their banter, they'd gotten no closer to the other side of the hallway.

"What the heck's going on?" Lina asked. She tried running forward, but Trixie and Gourry only saw her running in place.

"There doesn't look like there's anything wrong with the floor." Trixie said.

"We'll see about that!" Lina said and then incanted a spell. "Raywing!"

Lina lifted off of the ground, but when she tried to shoot forward she stayed idle in the air.

"Agh!" Lina screamed. "Fine, let's just make it so that there's no more room!"

Trixie and Gourry screamed and attempted to get away. The hallway was too narrow to dive aside, so they retreated to the entrance tohide from Lina's wrath.

 _She's being crazy again!_ Trixie thought. _What if the spell doesn't travel?_ She then felt the heat of the spell as Lina unleashed her magic.

"Fireball!"

Trixie turned to see the fireball flying through the air, but not gaining any distance. Lina shrieked and grabbed Gourry.

The three of them ran out of the room and turned to look back at the spell, hovering in the center of the room.

"It's not going anywhere." Trixie said.

"Yeah, I put a lot of potency into that one." Lina replied. "It won't fade away anytime soon."

"It looks like nothing is going to get past that spot." Trixie said.

"Well, let's try another room." Gourry said.

"We can't." Lina replied. "this is about the closest thing we've found to progress. And if we go back upstairs, I'm sure Nepanox will just get in our way."

"There has to be something here." Trixie said. "Nopony would go through the trouble of making a trick if it didn't lead somewhere."

Lina then smirked. "I'm not done with this room, not yet." She walked back into the hallway and stared at the spell still held aloft.

"I've got a plan, and it'll be a lesson at the same time." Lina walked backed to the entrance with Gourry and Trixie. "If anyone ever uses a fireball spell, you should never fire one back."

"Why is that?" Trixie asked.

"It'll cause a massive explosion, much bigger than either spell alone could produce." Lina said. "It envelopes the whole area."

The sorceress turned to her apprentice. "I want you to shoot a fireball at mine."

"What?!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Hopefully, it'll mess up whatever's screwing with us in that room." Lina said. "It'll take way too long for me to figure out the counter magic to whatever is manipulating that room."

Trixie cautiously moved towards the portal of the hallway.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you in there." Lina said. "We'll grab you the moment you cast the spell, and then shut the door right behind us."

Trixie readied her rod in her left hand and began the incantation. _Source of all power. Light which burns beyond crimson. Gather thy power in my hands._ "Fireball!" Trixie incanted and shot the spell from her rod.

Her magic sparkled and whizzed through the air. Trixie felt herself get tugged backward and thrown to the floor. There was a distinct "thump" heard, and then she saw a bit of smoke come out from the surprisingly still intact door.

The trio got to their feet, and then opened the door, to their surprise, absolutely nothing had changed. The fireballs were gone, but not even a burn mark was visible in the hallway.

Lina stomped into the center of the room. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled. "We could be here forever before we get through!"

Trixie looked at the hallway curiously. _Why doesn't this room trap us?_ She thought and made her way down the hall to join Lina. She looked at both doors. "They look the same." She said. 'It sort of reminds Trixie of a funhouse."

"Well, it'd be news to me!" Lina said. "I've never seen a spell do something like this!"

Gourry stood at the entrance of the hallway and waved. "Nothing is pushing us here, or Gourry wouldn't be standing over there." Trixie said. "What if something is happening at the start of the room?"

"Let's see then." Lina said and the both of them returned to Gourry.

Sorceress and apprentice walked away from the swordsman, without breaking sight of him.

"Nothing's happening." Lina said as they were approached the center of the room.

Trixie, however, never having dealt with walking backwards in this form for so long, continued moving and noticed that she was moving away from Lina.

"Wait Lina, moving backwards!" Trixie said and looked to the door that had eluded them for so long.

Suddenly, she was making no progress and felt a force lift and send her flying back.

Lina dodged the screaming apprentice, only to see her caught by Gourry.

"Well, that works!" Lina said.

"That was cool. I think Lina might have used the Dragon Slave if you hadn't figured it out sooner!" Gourry said.

The trio made their way to the door and passed through it awkwardly in order to avoid looking at it. When they turned around they beheld a massive space with crystal gears spinning about.

The gears were interlocked with each other, some intersecting vertically and spanning various heights and distances.

"What's with this place?" Lina asked.

Gourry approached the end of the walkway. "Whoa." He said as he noted the abyss below. "That's deep."

"Look there's the next door!" Trixie said, pointing to a level further below, amid the mass of spinning gears.

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem Lina. You can just fly us there." The apprentice continued.

"Yeah, give me once second." Lina said, before beginning another spell. "Ray Wing!" She rose in the air and then felt herself being pulled towards the massive mechanism.

The sorceress flew feet first towards the rotating gears.

"Agh!" she screamed before crossing her arms and swinging them outward. She fell to the ground and slid along the walkway, coming short of a moving gear.

"This thing is sucking any active magic." Lina said.

Trixie and Gourry came running to check on their friend.

"Should we really be this close to this thing then?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, its fine as long as you don't cast any spells." Lina said. "Can you still feel your magic in you, Trixie?"

The apprentice felt her untapped energy. "Yes, its still there." Trixie said.

"I don't know, I just feel air." Gourry said, taking in a breath.

"I wasn't asking you!" Lina yelled. "But this means we can't just go over the gap as easily as I'd like. The whole palace must really mess with magic. I bet its all of this crystal."

"Look, we can ride the gears down to the next door!" Gourry said, pointing to the one that was near the end of the walkway.

The trio approached the end of their own path. The gear in front of them turned horizontally at a steady speed, and began the interlinking with the rest of the machine.

"It's all we've got." Lina said and jumped onto the gear.

Trixie looked over the edge and then regarded the moving platform. "Wheels..." She seethed.

Along the way, the speed at which the mechanism spun, increased and the closeness of the gears did as well.

"I'm not going to risk it." Lina said, standing on top of a horizontal gear.

"Well, we can't turn back now!" Trixie said. "How are we supposed to get back up anyways?"

"No, I'm just talking about this spot." Lina said, and she removed her cloak. "I'm noting to let it get caught in that mess."

"Oh, right." Trixie replied, doing the same.

"I never understood why everyone wore capes." Gourry said. "You, Amelia, and Zelgadis. My dad always said it was dangerous. Why _do_ you wear them then?"

"Storage-Style." Lina and Trixie responded simultaneously.

"Hey, remember that my cloak holds all of my stuff and there's no way I'd ever wear a backpack." Lina said.

"Trixie needs it to show how alluring and mysterious she is!" she said.

With their capes bundled up, they raced through the next collection of gears. At one spot, Trixie lost her balance. She flailed her arms, trying to grab at anything.

That anything turned out to be Lina as the sorceress rushed to save her apprentice. Unfortunately the only place Trixie grabbed was her shirt from a rather unpleasant angle.

That in turn caused Lina to lose her balance. Gourry sprung forward and caught Lina's left arm. The gear continued to rotate towards an interlocking point where Trixie and Lina were dangling.

"I need your other hand!" Gourry said.

Lina looked at her right hand, the treasure she'd been collecting throughout her adventures was tied to her cloak. "No, I'm not losing it!" she exclaimed.

"You'll lose a lot more if you don't let go!" Trixie yelled while holding on for dear life.

"Where there's a will, there's a way!" Lina said an then brought her cloak to her mouth. She bit down and used her free arm to grab Gourry's hand. "Now!" she yelled, muffled through the cloak.

Gourry pulled them so hard that they sailed in the air a bit before landing back on the gear.

Trixie held on to Lina as she flew through the air. She felt the energy from Gourry passed all the way through into her arm. At the height of the maneuver, she almost thought she lost her grip and would be thrown away, but hitting the gear banished those fears.

"See!" Lina said, standing over Trixie. "We're alive _and_ I got to keep my treasures!"

Gourry blinked. "Umm..."

"Speechless, I know." Lina said. "Come on Trixie, you have to agree it was pretty-"she stopped talking when she looked down at her apprentice.

Trixie had had such a vice grip on Lina that when they flew through the air, Trixie had opened her mentor's shirt.

Lina looked at her opened clothing. Thankfully it hadn't been spread wide open, but the sorceress turned rapidly and fixed her outfit. "Let's just get out of here." She said, with her face still red.

It looked like something out of an ancient temple, but its blue crystal body looked so new and unblemished The machine had three arms in front of it, each arm on top of one of three domes. The domes themselves were opaque and shined like pearls.

A large, crystal ball was spat out of the construct's mouth and rolled towards the center dome.

"Choose correctly, and pass through." The machine said in a voice that sounded as if it had an echo and rang with crystal. The construct then covered the orb and began sliding all three about with efficient movements, not making a single sound.

"Oh, it's this game!" Gourry said excitedly. "I loved watching this at the fair! I got really good at it."

Then, the construct's speed picked up.

"Oh man, this is gonna be tough." Gourry said.

The machine stopped. "Choose correctly." The construct said.

"That one!" Gourry said, pointing to the right.

The construct then lifted the chosen dome to reveal nothing. "Wrong." It said and shuffled the domes again.

The walls in the room started to close in on the group.

"Choose correctly." The construct said, bellowing in is crystalline voice.

Gourry put a finger to his chin. "The right one." He said.

The same result followed as from before, and the walls shifted closer.

"Alright, let me try again." Gourry said before being grabbed by the ear by Lina. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Gourry, a moment please?" Lina asked. With a smile. "What are you doing? I thought you said you were good at this!" the sorceresses anger began to rise in her voice.

"The walls around us keep closing in on us every time you're wrong!" Trixie said.

"Really?" Gourry replied.

"Yes!" Trixie said. "What's your technique for guessing the right one anyways?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, I just keep picking the same one over and over." Gourry said.

Lina clocked him over the head. "You idiot!"

 _Trixie is worried, she almost wanted to do the same._ She thought to herself. _Maybe she shouldn't have so many violent tendencies._

The sorceress turned and approached the construct. "I'll take a chance at it!"

The machine started its series of movements to begin the challenge again.

"Choose correctly." It bellowed.

"This one." Lina said pointing to the left dome.

The construct lifted the dome to reveal nothing as it did so many times before, and the room grew smaller again.

"Eh heh!" Lina laughed nervously. "How about we try that again?"

Trixie watched at the machine silently went through its motions again. _Its so perfect._ Trixie thought. _Trixie has seen many ponies perform slight of hoof, but this is almost like…_ she gasped.

Lina had given another incorrect guess, causing there to only be a space the size of the bedroom from the palace.

"Stand aside, Ms. Lina" Trixie said, stepping forward. "Your apprentice will now astound and amaze you!"

Lina eyed Trixie. "You'd better not cast any magic."

Trixie unfurled her clock and grabbed the brim of her hat. "For this, The Grrreat and Powerful Trrrixie does not need any spells! You may begin!"

The construct whirred its parts and slid the domes as rapidly as it did before. "Choose correctly." It said.

"Oh, Trixie will choose!" she said and made her way to the puzzle. "Trixie says that the orb is _not_ under this one!" she pointed at the center dome. "Show us that it isn't there!"

"Very well." The construct said, lifting the dome to reveal nothing.

Trixie made her way to the right. "Trixie says that there is no orb under this one either!"

It was almost as if the construct groaned to comply, but it lifted the dome to reveal nothing as well.

"Thank you for your time!" Trixie said. "Now, if you'd let us pass!"

The construct shifted and made an exit visible from beneath its body. The trio then made their way through the passage.

"Wow Trixie!" Gourry said. "That was amazing!"

"I'm impressed." Lina said. "I guess your practice with stage magic was pretty useful."

"But how did you guess it in one go?" Gourry asked.

Trixie put her left hand to her face with a finger extended. "Oh, Trixie isn't allowed to tell. That is a secret!"


	10. Let the Fools Who Stand Before Me

Let the Fools Who Stand Before Me

After a short trek, the trio found a huge room with a large dais in the center. Like everything else, it was made of crystal, though the pattern around the central point looked as if it were more of a stone pavement pattern, not unlike one that would be in the center of a town

Around the dais were runes of various sorts, and a field of magic surrounded the circle.

"What is this place?" Trixie asked.

"I don't really know." Lina replied. "But I bet this has to be what Xellos wanted us to find."

"Why do you say that?" Trixie asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Lina asked.

"That tingly feeling on Trixie's skin?" she asked.

"Yeah, that." Lina said. "Also, get a look at that one spot in the middle." She pointed to a red crystal circle on the floor, dozens of yards away from the outer bands of the structure.

"Maybe there's something wrong with it." Trixie said.

"I don't know Lina." Gourry said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lina said. "We didn't come all this way to turn back. Sure, _everything_ in this place has been trying to stop us, but we can't let that scare us off."

"So, even if it's a trap, you want to go into it?" Trixie asked.

"I don't see why not." Lina replied. "At least we know there's something waiting for us."

The sorceress approached the barrier and put a hand to it. She moved further in and pulled it out. "Nothing to it!" she said.

Then the whole circle began to shift. The red center rose to the ceiling, and the various segments shifted in varying heights and rotated.

"Huh." Lina said. She began to incant a spell. "Freeze arrow!" she brought out a large spear of ice and threw it into the field.

The spell didn't explode, nor did it melt. It simply fizzled out of existence.

"Its just like the gear room." Trixie said. "It ate the magic."

"Great, more climbing and jumping." Lina said. "Well, lets get this over with."

"Come on Trixie." Gourry approaching to climb.

The party waited for a platform to shift lower to the ground before they boarded.

There was a flash of light a second after they climbed on. Lina looked at her compatriots, who's skin had taken to different shades of blue, while her own stayed the same.

"Is there something weird going on with the lighting here?" Lina asked.

 _Trixie can't complain. Her skin reminds her of her coat color._ She thought.

"Let's keep going." Lina said taking a step forward.

"It looks like some spots won't fit all of us." Gourry said.

"Then we'll split up." Lina replied slightly frustrated. "Come on, Gourry, get on this one with me."

Trixie took an adjacent platform. There was another flash of light.

"What the heck happened to you Trixie?" Lina asked, pointing at her apprentice.

"What?" Trixie replied. She looked at herself, but nothing seemed to have changed. Her arms were still azure. "Trixie doesn't know what you're talking about." And then she saw her feet, or rather hooves. Her legs had become like her Equestrian form, but she was still standing upright.

"What the hay is happening?" Trixie demanded.

"Uh…Lina?" Gourry said. "What's happening with your face?"

"What do you mean?" Lina asked and turned to her compatriot before screaming. "What the heck happened to you!"

Gourry was covered in yellow feathers instead of his blonde hair, he had a beak to boot. Using his hand/wing, he unsheathed his sword and stated at his reflection.

"Whoa, I'm a bird-man!"

Lina caught her own reflection and reviled her appearance. "Why do I have a dog face!?" she yelled, angry for an explanation. "What is this stupid thing doing? I swear, not even Rezzo's laboratory was this ridiculous!"

"Should we keep going?" Trixie asked.

"Of course we are!" Lina replied. "I'm not about to get scared off by some silly polymorph enchantments!" she then hopped onto another platform that had shifted in front of her.

There was another flash of light, and Lina had changed shape once more.

"Oh, you're a pony again Lina!" Trixie exclaimed in delight.

Sure enough, the sorceress took on the unicorn form she'd been in when she first went to Equestria.

"Great, I thought I was done with this." Lina said flatly.

"Trixie wants to be a pony again!" she said and hopped towards Lina's spot.

After another flash of light, Trixie was in a bizarre state. _Trixie is smaller now._ She looked down. _Still hooves for legs._ She saw her reflection in the crystal. She was even more pony like, except her eyes were bigger and her hands somehow seemed larger.

"This thing is crazy!" Lina said. "Every single spot is going to change us!"

Another flash, this time, a large, bipedal yellow bird was on a tile sections away from Lina and Trixie.

"Wark!" the Gourry bird exclaimed. He flapped his wings, but was unable to fly. "Kweh."

Trixie looked on in confusion. _Every single tile is another transformation. How are we going to make it to the center?_ She looked at the remaining circles of platforms she'd need to step on before getting to the center.

There were about five large outer rings, but so many segments that rose and fell among them.

Trixie jumped onto the next convenient space. A flash, and then she recognized an all to familiar orientation. _Yes! Trixie is a pony again!_ She reared up and…neighed?

She looked at her reflection to note her appearance. She had her star patterned garb, but she looked like the horses in this world. _No, not this one. Trixie does not want to be this one!_

She heard Lina yell at Gourry to get onto another tile, only for a massive blue jellyfish to appear in the air. Lina put a hoof to her face and spoke. "Ugh, idiot." She then jumped to another space as well.

After another flash, only a small beige mouse with a black and magenta outfit occupied the platform. Trixie heard her angrily yell in a squeaky voice, "Hey jellyfish brain, stop moving around. I can't rescue you, if you keep moving!"

Trixie snorted and leapt to another platform, when the light dispersed she was still felt like a pony, but something was off. She looked at her hoof and saw that it was metallic. _Trixie program undergoing form adaptation. Processes functional. Mana reserves high. Proceeding towards next platform. Conclude, execute._

She jumped again and found herself on the same platform with what she could only conclude was Lina. She had the same red hair and the same black cloak. With her mentor turned around, she could only see a figure that was rounder than the normal Lina.

Trixie tired to reach out, but noted that her own foreleg was a short blue arm this time. "What's with this space?" she asked.

Lina took notice and turned around. Trixie's eyes widened at her mentor's appearance. Even more bizarre than before, Lina had a yellow reptilian, or birdlike face. But even more confusing was the round shell of belly she had. It was almost as if she were some strange turtle.

To complete the weirdness, Lina was wearing some sort of strange glasses that had a swirled pattern.

"Gah!" Lina said, recoiling. "What did you turn into Trixie?"

Trixie looked at a nearby platform that had shifted upward. She noted that she was an azure colored bipedal lizard of some sort. She had two short arms and purple boots that matched her performer's outfit. More distressing was the big, round nose that made up the largest portion of her head.

"What is Trixie now?" she demanded. "She looks so weird; no pony will ever want to date her now!" she scrambled about the platform in a mild panic.

"Take it easy." Lina said. "We're not that far from our goal." She pointed to the center with a yellow hand.

In the background Gourry could be seen confusedly going back and forth between platforms.

"Come on, let's go so we can put an end to this stupidity." Lina said.

Another series of platforms came rotating at level towards the pair.

Lina shimmied up the platform while Trixie tried to jump, except the apprentice sent herself sky high.

"Ahhh!" Trixie screamed as she gained much more altitude than Lina, her own legs seemed to naturally kick in the air, like she was flapping wings to go higher.

She descended, smack dab in the middle of another platform before another flash of light occurred and Trixie found herself staring at what looked like a terrifying dragon on the platform over.

The monster looked like it had the same shade as Lina's fiery hair. She had two horns jutting out form the back of her head as well. It was the closest form to the actual Lina Inverse that Trixie had seen yet.

As crude as it was, it seemed to fit her mentor's personality quite well. There was even a flame on Lina's tail, as if to show of her fiery temperament.

Still, Trixie was not prepared for Lina's reaction. The dragon that was Lina turned and cowered away from Trixie. Paralyzed with fear, Lina held her claws over her eyes and had her wings and tail pointed in the air out of fear.

 _What's her deal_? Trixie thought. _Oh come on, Trixie isn't that hideous, is she?_ She tried to speak those words, but only a gurgle came out of her mouth.

 _Oh for Luna's sake, what has Trixie turned into?_ She thought and then tried to look for another platfrom or piece of crystal to see her reflection. First came a rather undignified reflection of her mentor cowering. She waited for her own image to come into view, that was when her vision suddenly jumbled.

Images shifted in Trixie's vision. _Ow._ One image was of the chamber around her, and the other was looking down. _Eyes aren't supposed to do that._

She tried again, slower this time and saw an approaching platform. The crystalline surface revealed her reflection. Trixie came to realize why she was having vision problems.

A blue slug with googly eyes greeted the showmare. _No! Not this! Trixie is hideous!_ Trixie tried to call out again, but only expelled a "gurgle".

Lina the Dragon, before she took the time to realize that the creature that had made the weird noise was her apprentice shrieked in fear and stomped away from Trixie's direction, right off the platform. She had wings, but didn't use them in her escape, for her only one thing mattered, escape from the horrifying creature.

The red dragon leapt off of the edge and back onto the platform she'd jumped from before. She tumbled and landed on her back, just before another flash. Lina had become that turtle creature again.

Lina slowly recovered from her panic attack. "Ugh, slugs are the worst." She said, and proceeded to stand up. "Oh come on!" The shell of her form would not unbalance as she lay on her back. Lina continued to struggle. "Come on! I was so close!" she said angrily. "Trixie, I'm stuck! You have to get to the center!"

 _Why does it always go down like this?_ Trixie asked herself. _Just when she starts getting the hang of things, something goes wrong and she begins to regret all of her decisions._ One of her eyes peeked at Lina, who was still struggling to get off of her round back.

 _But now, even if Trixie is this weak and hideous little creature, does it really matter now? Lina should have been able to do all of this on her own but she messes up and can't be helped. Maybe all that matters is that Trixie tries._

The former showmare looked around. She was smack dab in the middle of the last platform leading to the center. There wasn't else much to do other than make a break for the center. So she continued her infinite journey of distance and self-discovery.

For Trixie, it felt like an eternity. _Can't let up now. Trixie is so close._

Just then, a ruckus emanated from the entrance of the room. Trixie turned an eye to see Nepanox and his men barge in.

"I knew they'd lead us in if we just held back." The pompous duke said. Nepanox pointed to the center of the active array. "There it is, the source of power!" His men then rushed the platforms.

Just as with Trixie's party, Nepanox's men succumbed to the same magic on the platforms. Despite their irregular forms, they continued their mad scramble for the center.

 _No!_ Trixie thought and attempted to slime her way faster.

Trixie could hear the clamoring soldiers getting closer to her general area. Every inch of distance was a marathon to get further. _Hooves would be_ really _good right about now._ Trixie thought. She turned an eye to see all sorts of strange creatures attempting to adjust to their new forms.

The slug realized that the shifting platform she was on wasn't going to be easy to overcome. There was no gap between her and her goal, but thought of the rise and fall became apparent as she neared the edge.

 _Better not try to climb up that platform._ She thought. As soon as her own platform began to ascend, Trixie started to go over the edge. The height was great, but she kept going until she made it over. Now vertical, she was only seconds away.

 _Let go. Let go. Let go!_ And with a pop, Trixie dislodged herself from the platform and onto the center area. The magical hum ceased, as did all of the movement from the orbiting platforms'' movement. The red, crystal center began to rise and formed a cone out of the other segments of the array.

Everyone else was tumbled straight off of the structure, leaving a solitary slug at the top. A brilliant flash encompassed the chamber.


	11. Be Destroyed

Be Destroyed

Trixie saw her arms in front of her once more. "Oh, Trixie is back to her beautiful self!" she said and stood up. She was many stories in the air atop the spire that towered in the room. Without a levitation spell, she wouldn't be getting down on her own.

Everyone else had reverted to their human forms as well.

"Noo!" cried an angry Nepanox. "Kill them! We'll just take their place!"

Arrows flew at Trixie and she dove back to what little ground she had.

"Keep them distracted Trixie!" Lina said. "Gourry, cover me!"

"Got it Lina." Gourry replied and unsheathed his sword to fend off Nepanox's soldiers.

Trixie then aimed just above the mass of enemies that had sent the volley of arrows. She cast a fireball at them. At first, the bowmen looked on in confusion at the fireworks, only for the explosion to knock them back.

Lina then grabbed one of the downed soldier's spears and put something at the end of it.

 _Is that chalk?_ Trixie thought.

The sorceress began drawing on the floor with the implement. All the while, Gourry stayed close with Lina, parrying each attempt on the sorceress' life.

"Uh, Lina, now's not the time to be drawing stuff on the floor, is it?" Gourry asked while swatting away spears that came racing forward.

"Silly girl." Nepanox said. "I thought the great Lina Inverse would be fighting back." He shot a freeze arrow.

 _Lina!_ Trixie gasped and incanted a fireball. As the spell made its way speedily to its target. Her sparkling spell collided just in time to cancel out Nepanox's.

The duke glared at Trixie. "You little thief! You stole my map and now you're even trying to steal my glory!" He shot two more freeze arrows.

"Oh no!" Trixie said "Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson. Gather thy power in my hands. Fireball!" she incanted with both arms forward.

Two smaller fireballs came forth and intercepted Nepanox's magic.

"Gah! Stop doing that!" Nepanox yelled. He then shot off more of his own spells to which Trixie blasted.

"Good job Trixie, show him who's boss." Lina said, while still trying to evade Nepanox's men.

"It would _really help_ if you cast your magic right about now." Gourry said.

"That's it, I'll put an end to you right now!" Nepanox yelled. "You know, I've noticed all you can use is the fireball spell. You're quite the one trick pony."

"Trixie can do many tricks!" the apprentice replied. "And many more as a pony!"

Nepanox recoiled in confusion. "Eh, anyways, I'll just use something with a little more power than a fireball then." He gathered energy into his glowing hands and held out a deep red orb.

The spell looked far more intimidating than her own fireball. "What is that?" she asked.

"Oh, something I know you won't be able to cancel out." Nepanox said and then turned to Lina. "Oh, Ms. Inverse!" He called out.

Lina turned to looked at the duke. "Yeah, what do you want? Is my apprentice really giving you that much trouble?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure a Gaav Flare will be enough to overpower a fireball." Nepanox said.

Trixie looked nervously at the spell and then at Lina.

"I'm going to toast your little friend here if you don't give up this instant." Nepanox said.

Lina then put down the spear she had been holding and clapped her hands of dust. "It doesn't really matter anymore." Lina said, earning a confused look from Gourry and Trixie. "Go ahead. Hit her with a Gaav flare for all I care."

Nepanox smiled. "First her, then you!" He fired off the spell, only for it to completely phase out of existence. "What?!"

"For a guy who's obsessed with monsters." Lina said. "You'd think you'd have known that Gaav was killed. That spell doesn't work anymore." She then grinned evilly. "But this one does! Explosion Array!"

The crystal floor beneath the soldiers and Nepanox erupted, scorching everything that was contained within the shape Lina had drawn.

 _Thank Luna._ Trixie thought. But before congratulations were in order, the ground began to shake and something began to ascend from the structure Trixie was standing atop.

"Levitation!" Lina incanted and brought Gourry to the top.

"What's happening?" the swordsman asked. "Lina, I thought you said you didn't want to blow this place up?"

"No, I only contained my spell to that area." Lina said.

"This thing looks like it's the horn of…something." Trixie said, taking into account the strange structure emerging from the floor.

The ceiling began to crumble. "I don't think it matters what this thing is if we don't get out of here!" Lina said. "I'm going to cast the dragon slave to blow a hole open above us."

But before the should begin the incantation, the party and the crystal structure vanished.

/

The party found itself atop a giant crystal creature in the middle of the sky. The spire that originated from the chamber was actually a horn on the massive construct.

The trio had a better view of what had emerged from the palace. It had the torso, head, and arms of a man, but the rest of it was the body of a horse.

"A giant crystal centaur!?" Lina asked incredulously.

"What a a strange combination of bodies." Trixie said.

Then there was an intense sensation of heat at their feet. "This isn't good." Lina said. "Jump!"

"Where?" Gourry asked.

"To its back!" Trixie said and the party leapt.

As they descended, the centaur's horn shot a beam of energy that leveled a nearby mountain.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Trixie asked. Another beam fired, causing the forest to be engulfed in flames "No!" she began an incantation. "Fireball!" she sent her spell to back of the massive beast's head.

It collided and made the surface of the creature ripple. The movements transferred the ripples to the air around them and everything went black.

"What the heck did you do?" Lina asked.

"Trixie couldn't let it keeps firing!" she replied. The sky around them returned to daylight, but this time the landscape around them was that of a desert.

"How did we get here?" Lina asked. "Is this thing warping us?"

Moments later, the creature then pulsed with energy, and another beam began charging.

"Maybe we could leave it here." There's nothing for it to destroy." Lina said.

The centaur fired a beam, causing sand from a nearby piece of land to fly into the air.

"Sure, but what's to stop it from moving again?" Trixie asked.

"Fine. Let's wreck this thing!" Lina said.

Gourry brandished his sword of light and stabbed it into one of the facets of the crystalline beast's body. Just as with Trixie's spell, everything seemed to stop before they warped again.

This time, they were in a snowy wasteland. "Brrr. It's too cold here." Lina said. "Flare arrow!" she incanted and sent her magic to damage another part of the creature's body.

After the sky darkened and the party was warped again. This time they were miles above a sea. "Digger volt!" Lina incanted and blasted another part of the centaur.

As the warp began again, Lina asked. "So this thing is just going to take us everywhere until we finally destroy it? We could just jump off before it takes us somewhere we'll never be seen again."

"Come on, Lina." Gourry said.

"We set this thing loose, we've got to stop it!" Trixie said.

"Alright." Lina said. "On the next go, we're going to destroy it in one shot! Gourry, I'm going to need the Sword of Light."

The group warped back into reality. They were miles above a frigid taiga forest.

"Levitation!" Lina incanted and brought the party up in the air.

"I don't want to give this thing another chance to get away." Lina said.

"Can Trixie help?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was just going to ask." Lina said. "But you won't be casting a fireball."

Trixie quirked a brow. "But Trixie doesn't know any other spells."

"Gourry's lending me his sword to channel my spell into, and I'm going to use these talisman to amplify my magic." Lina said.

"How does Trixie help?" she asked.

"Hold onto the sword with me and add your magic to the spell." Lina said.

Below them, the construct was pulsing with energy once more and was preparing to fire blindly once again.

The four monster talisman Lina wore began to glow. "Hold on you two." She said.

"Lords of darkness of the four worlds, grant me all of the power you possess." Lina incanted, and energy began to visually draw into the sorceress.

Trixie could feel all of the magic as it passed by. _It's so strong. It's like being near one of the princesses._

Then there was a pull towards Lina, as if she were a well of darkness drowning light.

"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows."

Trixie began adding her own magic into the spell. She could feel it being drawn out of her through her hands. It felt like they were about to burn. _Trixie isn't really that strong. She never really was._

Lina continued her incantation. "Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows."

 _Trixie won't be useless, she has to try. She has to be good at something for once!_

"I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand."

Even though she was only adding her own magic, Trixie could feel the buildup of power at the sword.

"Before this mighty gift bestowed, in my unworthy hands."

A point of energy manifested from the Sword of Light. Gourry placed his hand on Trixie and Lina's

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess!

 _Thank you, Lina, for helping me find a reason._

"Dragon Slave!"

A deep, crimson energy blasted out of the sword. It started out narrow, but the beam widened to the size of a small village, which still did not encompass the size of the crystal centaur. The magic changed the color of the sky around them from the blue of daylight to a deep maroon.

Unlike any of the spells they tried before, the Dragon Slave pierced through the crystal body, sending a massive shockwave throughout the centaur before its own beam could be fired.

Then the great crystal construct shattered, sending faceted pieces everywhere, each with their own distortion of air around them. They all began to blink out of existence in the same darkness that enveloped the construct before.

Below, the remainder of the Dragon Slave just barely blasted the forest and left a crater imbedded into the ground. The energy from the explosion shook the trio apart while they were still in midair.

Trixie held out her hand. "Lina, Gourry!"

And then the sky around her darkened.

/

A certain, purple haired monster stood on a rock, looking up at the sky with a hand placed to his head like a visor.

"Oh dear, this simply will not do." He said in lament.

The sky then rippled and a couple of figures emerged. Before they hit the ground, they were slowed by a levitation spell.

Xellos warped over to where the figures landed. "Well, well, Lina Inverse." He said. "It seems you managed to have unearthed what Fibrizzo had hidden from us for so long!"

Lina shot up and grabbed Xellos by the collar of his cloak. "A giant, murdering centaur?" Lina asked, exasperated. "That's what you were after?"

Gourry got up and shook his head. "Why would anyone want that? It was really dangerous" the swordsman then looked around. "Hey, where's Trixie?"

"I only saw the two of you fall through the sky." Xellos said.

"Trixie…" Lina said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." Xellos began. "I'm sure she's fine. You've met your share of resilient compatriots."

The monster then turned around casually. "Oh well, I suppose it's time for us to part ways."

"Oh no you don't!" Lina yelled. "You promised to pay us for this!" She began to berate Xellos.

Amid her rant and demands, Gourry sighed and looked towards the sky. "I hope you're alright Trixie, wherever you are."

/

Trixie fell down towards a forest, luckily and unluckily crashing through the treetops. Thankfully, none of the branches had impaled her as she eventually came to a stop.

"Ow." She said and tried to rise to her feet. There was an awkward imbalance before she fell back down.

"Trixie must have hit her head hard." She said. The apprentice attempted to rub her head, but clonked herself with a …hoof?

"What the?" Trixie looked at herself to see that she was once again, a unicorn. "Trixie is back in Equestria?"

She looked around and saw a forest that didn't look as dreary as the once before. The colors were more vibrant.

"Trixie is home!' she exclaimed. "Lina…Gourry." she wondered if they'd made it out alright. "No, Lina is strong. They definitely made it. If the Great and Powerful Trixie made it, so did they."

She got to her hooves and noticed that the forest was essentially uninhabited, but in the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. Somepony had abandoned a certain possession of hers.

With grass already beginning to grow around it. Trixie made her way to her wagon. "But Trixie left this on the airship." She noticed there was a scroll nailed to it. "I need a good home." She read aloud.

Trixie then took the scroll, crumpled it, and threw it away. "How dare anypony not take Trixie's wagon. Its perfectly fine!"

Just before she was about to become more enraged, she sighed. "Oh well, good to be home." She opened the door to the inside and saw herself in the mirror. "At least nopony stole anything from her wagon."

She then noticed her reflection. She still had her rod on her back. "Trixie wonders." The mare then trotted back outside and levitated her rod in front of herself and pointed it towards the sky.

"Source of all power. Light which burns beyond crimson. Gather thy power in my hands. Fireball!" she incanted.

A small series of sparks came forth from the rod. "Ponyfeathers." Trixie said. "Wait."

She then began to recast the spell. "Gather thy power in my _hooves_. Fireball!" Nothing.

Another recast. "Gather thy power in my _horn._ Fireball!" Again, nothing.

"Darn it, Trixie has lost her powers." The mare said, defeated. "Great, no awesome spells." She levitated her rod onto her back.

There was a tinge of sadness within her, but she remembered her mentor scolding her for letting disappointments get the better of her.

"Trixie will be back. No matter what. Even if she's made mistakes."

Now, things might have continued on as normal in more normal Equestria. But this Equestria was a bit more _fantastic_.

Moments after stepping back to her wagon,Trixie heard a loud sound. Something speeding through the air. It wasn't a pegasus. This sound was more ethereal.

And then a movement of light spread over the trees and into the clearing.

"AHHH!" Trixie screamed and began running form the energy. It chased her through the woods until the showmare tripped and the light flew before her.

Trixie screamed as the energy stopped short in front of her and then picked her off the ground.

 _Equestria is in a time of need._ A voice spoke. _You are needed to help. There are others that you will meet soon enough. Use this light to help. Within the Tree of Harmony, the spirit of a warrior. The Light of Destruction. Black Mage._


End file.
